<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afraid Of Love by MistakenAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502814">Afraid Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel'>MistakenAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Survivor Guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hermione loses her boyfriend Ron Weasley during the Battle Of Hogwarts, alongside  his older brother Fred, Hermione is devastated by the loss. All she wants to do is crawl into a deep, dark hole and die. Five years after the war ends, a chance encounter in a bar brings her into contact with the only wizard she has ever truly loved Severus Snape. But he is facing his own personal demons, and he doesn't expect to suddenly foster feelings for the insufferable know it all Gryffindor witch he used to teach potions to all those years ago. Can they both get past their demons, and learn to love? Or will they forever remain aloof from one another?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Double Funeral</p><p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>The coffin lowered slowly, ponderously into the muddy ground. Hermione felt like a hole had torn itself out of her heart, and replaced it with lead instead. <em>I cared about this half wit wizard. I really did, </em>Hermione thought. She couldn't ever claim that she was ever in love with Ron Weasley, but she did care about him deeply.</p><p>He had been more than some boyfriend, he had been a good friend, and a brother to her in many ways. Fred Weasley, was being buried right beside his youngest brother, and already the wizarding world was hailing Ronald Weasley as a war hero in the highest sense.</p><p>Harry held her hand, but Hermione didn't feel it. In fact, she felt numb to everything going on around her. Mrs. Weasley was just done talking about Fred's life, and Hermione was invited up to speak.</p><p>"I...I don't think I can," Hermione said to Harry. "Nothing I would say would be good."</p><p>Harry whispered in her ear, "It's okay, Mione.' I'll tell them you can't."</p><p>"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, and wiped at her tears. Harry shook his head, and Mrs. Weasley looked at her like she was a traitor. Hermione blushed, but refused to budge from her chair.</p><p>When the service was over, Hermione could barely eat at the party afterwards. She functioned well enough to accept people's well wishes and condolences, but inside, Hermione was dying.</p><p>She bought some firewhisky and drank the whole bottle by the end of the evening. It would be five years before she would be able to function again in both the wizarding and muggle world...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wedding Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape's Pov...</p><p>The wooden floor of the shrieking shack felt solid and real underneath the tall, pale black haired wizard as the effects of the healing potion had done its work in sealing up the wound on his throat, and kept him from bleeding out.</p><p>He remembered vaguely the touch of a certain bushy haired witch's lips on his for the first and last time as she whispered in his ear, "I love you..Severus."</p><p>The scent of Jasmine clung to her, and the scent remained long after she had left him to bleed out. He waited until she was gone to crawl away. He was too weakened from the blood loss to use a broom, so he apparated to Spinners End.</p><p>But the wood felt so real, and solid underneath his hands. His aquilline nose brushed against the floor, and he realized that he was home. Hogwarts, and his old life as the potions master were long since behind him.</p><p>He heard the front doorbell ringing, and Smocky, his loyal house elf popped in and said in her squeaky voice, "Master! Smocky must tell you that Master Malfoy is here with his son, Master Draco. Shall Smocky send them in, sir?"</p><p>Snape groaned, and rolled over on to his back with a pounding headache. Hangover. What else was new? It was the only thing besides a willing witch's pussy to still the clamoring of his inner demons.</p><p>What the bloody hell did Lucius want? He supposed that he had no choice but to find out. "Prepare high tea, Smocky," He grumbled. "I need time to get cleaned up."</p><p>"Yes, master! Smocky will go do as master tells her to," The house elf squeaked, which hurt his sensitive ears, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. He took a brisk shower, brushed his teeth, cleaned himself up, shaved the stubble off of his cheeks and upper lip. He threw on some black robes, and went downstairs to the parlor.</p><p>The Malfoys were well plied with pastries and tea by the time he arrived. Lucius Malfoy smiled warmly, and said, "Well, little brother. It appears that you only appear half as dead as what The Daily Prophet reports."</p><p>"Thanks," Snape grumbled, sitting down. "May I ask to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"</p><p>"Show him, son," Lucius said, with some pride.</p><p>Obviously, the young handsome blonde wizard wasn't so enthusiastic about the news his father was so enthused about. Draco wordlessly handed him a golden sealed envelope with the Malfoy family crest on the back.</p><p>Snape saw that it was a wedding invitation to Draco's wedding, and it was to Astoria Greengrass. An arranged marriage, obviously, as per tradition in pureblood wizarding families for centuries.</p><p>Snape forced a smile on his face. "I would be honored to attend, of course."</p><p>Lucius had that snarky look in his eye, like when he was about to do something mischievous at school, and he had to help his reckless friend out of the jam. "But there is a catch, isn't there?" He asked.</p><p>Lucius nodded. "Oh, there is. You have to bring someone. Witch, wizard. I don't care, Severus, but bring <em>someone</em>. I want to see you get out of these doldrums, brother. It's not good for you to spend your evenings drinking and cavorting in brothels in Knockturn Alley."</p><p>"Dad, it's his life, let him do what he wants," Draco said idly, nibbling on a buttered crumpet.</p><p>Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son, but ignored him. "I want to see you happy, so I insist that you bring someone. The wedding is in two weeks, plenty of time to bring a date."</p><p>"I hate you," Snape murmured.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Sure you do. Let's go, Draco."</p><p>Snape hugged his godson, and Draco whispered in his ear, "It's okay if you come alone, Uncle. I hate this bitch anyway, that they're foisting on me."</p><p>Snape grinned. "Then that is all the more reason for me to attend. Thank you, for coming by, brother."</p><p>Lucius Malfoy hugged him, and said, "This is for your own good, little brother. You'll have a great time, you'll see. I would stay longer, but we have errands to run."</p><p>After a few more rounds of well wishes, Severus Snape bid adieu to Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Two weeks! How the hell was he going to find a date in two weeks time to go to a ceremony neither he, nor the groom wished to attend? Little did he know, that the solution would come in a chance met encounter in a muggle bar in downtown London...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drowning Sorrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>The London flat was trashed, as it always was when Hermione came home bone weary from her job at the Ministry of Magic. She worked in the department of magical mistreatment of magical creatures. It sounded far more exciting than it actually was: organizing files from multiple ongoing case files that the field workers filed while in the field. The position paid her a comfortable salary, but the work was dull, and always the same.</p><p>Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasley checked in with her once in a while, but after Fred and Ron's funeral she kind of just lost interest in socialising. Only Harry and Luna Lovegood seemed to understand, although Luna was busy with her own life with Neville Longbottom. The Weasley clan...not so much after her little snub of not wanting to say a few words in tribute to Ron's life at the double funeral.</p><p>In a way, Hermione didn't care, because she was dealing with her grief in her own way: at the bottom of a bottle. She also had to contend with the fact that the memory charms specialists at St. Mungos said that there was nothing that could be done to reverse her memory charm spell on her parents. She had erased her existence from her parents to protect them from the deatheaters, and had them relocated to Australia, but it still hurt that she would never see them again.</p><p>She drained her fifth...no, wait, what was it, seventh shot of firewhisky? She lost count after the second shot, honestly. Her fireplace flashed green flames as Harry Potter came out, dressed in auror robes. Harry dusted off his robes, and adjusted glasses that were no longer on his face. He wore contact lenses now, and looked much more handsome, Hermione had to admit, even in her inebriated state.</p><p>He stomped over to her, and smacked her next shot of firewhisky out of her hand. "Ow! What the hell, Harry?!" She snapped. "I was about to drink that."</p><p>"Well, you've had enough," Harry said sternly, and threw away the nearly empty bottle of firewhisky. He helped her to her humble, light blue couch, and sat her down. "How much have you had tonight?"</p><p>"Dunno," Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares any way? I show up to work as sober as a priest on Sunday. Just let me have a few drinks, Harry. Come on!"</p><p>"Hermione, no!" Harry shouted, getting angry. "I get it, I really, <em>really</em> do. Believe me. But you have to accept that Ron is <em>never</em> coming back, Mione.' Now, I have been patient for four years. I watched you puke up your guts, and held back your hair, cleaned you up from whatever alleyway you passed out in when you were too drunk to apparate back home.</p><p>"I even covered for you back at the funeral when you refused to talk to anyone at the wake. Ginny and everyone thinks that I do too much for you, and that you're a lost cause, but I know you're still that brave, bossy girl I met on the Hogwarts express in our first year. She's in there somewhere, but she will never come out if you keep drowning her in alcohol to bury your grief."</p><p>Harry was right, of course, just not about everything. He took out a sober up potion, and Hermione drank it obediently. It tasted like cherry Nyquil, and she could feel it work immediately as the fog from her brain cleared.</p><p>She began to cry, and decided that it was time that she talked about Professor Snape. If there was anyone who would understand, it would be him. "Harry can I tell you something? Something that <em>cannot</em> leave this room?"</p><p>Harry sat beside her on the couch. "I need to tell you why I couldn't talk about Ron at the funeral."</p><p>Harry looked at her seriously, and nodded his head for her to continue. "I promise. I can tell that it's a big secret. I'm all ears."</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath, and said, tearing up. "I couldn't talk about Ron, because I was never <em>in</em> love with him. I loved him, he was like my brother, my best friend, and I cared about him. But I only agreed to date him after the whole Viktor Krum affair, because he was caring, and loyal, and...safe. If I pursued the wizard I really wanted..well, he would never go for me."</p><p>Harry held her hand, and asked, "Okay, let me get this straight. You were dating Ron, but felt guilty that you loved someone else. Am I getting that right? Does Ginny know? You two used to be thick as thieves."</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. "Kind of. I admitted it as kind of a joke during a truth or dare session during fifth year, only I didn't know until the Battle of Hogwarts that I was in love with him for real until that terrible night."</p><p>Harry began to look concerned then, because this new information was scaring him, she could tell, but she had to tell the truth, someone had to know. "Go on."</p><p>"Well, after you and Ron left the boat house, and of course, he was soon killed, I secretly went back to try to save Professor Snape," Hermione's heart was beating a mile a minute as she uttered the words, "Only, he was barely alive. I looked down at this fearsome wizard who both fascinated me, and wormed his way into my heart over the years, and I realized: <em>I love him, I really, really love him</em>. I knelt down, and kissed him. I told him that I loved him, and called him by name for the first and last time. I don't know if he heard me, but I'd like to think he did. Can," Her voice broke with her sobs, "C--can you understand why I have been wanting to die ever since that night? The wizard I love is <em>dead</em>, and I could only tell him how I felt that one night as I kissed him."</p><p>Harry was crying then, and they held each other. "Oh, Hermione. I am so, <em>so</em> sorry. I had no idea," Harry said wiping at his tears. "Do you love him still?"</p><p>Hermione felt her heart break anew as she nodded her head. "I know what you're going to say. That he was too old for me, and he would never think of me like that, but I can't help it. My real grief is for Severus, Harry. Do you hate me for loving him?"</p><p>Harry smiled at her, and hugged her. "No. I think it's a little weird, but no, now that you mention it, it's not so weird. He was brilliant, brave, and charismatic. I personally found him a bit creepy looking, but the heart wants what the heart wants, as they say. You have to let him go, Mione.' You won't be able to move on with your life otherwise."</p><p>Hermione nodded her head, "I know. Thanks, Harry. You're an awesome friend. I'm just sorry that I've been such a hassle for you."</p><p>They hugged and Harry kissed her forehead. "I'll keep in touch. I have to go, Ginny needs me to pick up mint icecream from the store before I come home. Let's do dinner Thursday night, just me, Ginny, and you. What do you say?"</p><p>Hermione thought it was the best idea she heard all day. "It sounds great. I'll see you then."</p><p>"Great," Harry grinned. "This will be a good thing you'll see." Harry stepped into her fireplace, and when he was gone, she took out her wand and cleaned up her flat till it was immaculate. Then after a bath, she got ready for bed, and felt better, truly better for the first time in five years. Little did she know what fate had in store for her...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Chance Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape's Pov...</p><p>He had no idea why he bothered to come to this upscale muggle bar to begin with; this wasn't for him. He belonged in Knockturn Alley in some seedy dive, and frequenting the brothels. But Lucius Malfoy assured him that good women, muggle and witch frequented the place, and that they were classy ladies all in all, although you did occasionally get a gold digger or two.</p><p>"Thanks," He had grumbled, "That makes me feel loads better."</p><p>"Just go, and relax, Severus," The handsome blonde wizard assured him. "I'm certain that you will have a good time."</p><p>"Fine. But you better be right about this," Snape said, and apparated to the location Lucius told him about.</p><p>The bar was classy, and very upscale, as Lucius Malfoy promised and done in shades of red and cherry oak paneling on the walls. He wore his best black suit, and strolled up to the bar where he noticed a pair of sexy long legs that were crossed at the knee and belonged to a woman with long wavy brunette hair. She had on a short red dress and was flirting with the blonde wizard that worked the bar.</p><p>The scent of Jasmine hit his nostrils as the bartender strolled over to him. "What'll be tonight, sir?"</p><p>"Fire--Mojito," Snape corrected himself. He knew that the wizard knew what firewhisky was, but he decided to play it safe, since this was technically a muggle bar.</p><p>"That'll be 5 pounds," The bar tender said, but the woman in red turned her face to look at Snape, and he thought his eyes deceived him for a second as he took in Hermione Granger's very adult figure and face. She was beautiful, he had to admit.</p><p>"Put it on my tab, George," Hermione said, sweetly.</p><p>George, the blonde bartender grinned, and said, "You got it, sweet cheeks."</p><p>Hermione turned to face him, and looked him up and down. "So, what's a wizard like you doing ordering such a summery drink for?"</p><p>Snape grinned. "A change of pace was required."</p><p>"Ah, " She nodded. "I love the cosmos here myself. George here is excellent at mixed drinks."</p><p>He didn't know why, but he felt an absurd stab of jealousy in the way the other wizard flirted with her. <em>Oh for god's sakes! She is an adult and can shag or snog anyone she likes. It's none of your damn business! </em></p><p>"Oh, I'm sure," He said, now feeling awkward for even staring at her nicely shaped thighs.</p><p>He turned to go, but Hermione put out a hand, and said, pleadingly, "Listen, I don't really want to be alone tonight, and I think you don't either. But you're just too out of the game to admit it, right?"</p><p><em>Say no! You're just going to do something you will regret in the morning. </em>He turned to face her, and flashed her a smile. He had on a glamour that hid his real features, but they would fade in the morning. "Yes, I'm quite out of practice. How about you, Miss?"</p><p>"Granger. Hermione Granger," She introduced herself, holding out her hand. Her nails were salon perfect French pink and whites, he noticed.</p><p>"Sebastian Prince," He said, deciding it was safe to use his middle name and mother's maiden name, instead of his own, since the wizarding world believed he was still dead.</p><p>Hermione shook his hand, and he kissed the top of her hand. Her amber eyes widened at the gesture, and she blushed. "I thought as much."</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" He dropped her hand.</p><p>"Your eye color," Hermione clarified, "Not too many pureblood wizarding families have black eyes. I had a teacher with eyes like yours," Her voice cracked with sadness, as she took another sip of her martini. "He...he..he's dead now. But I...I <em>loved</em> him. I only told him the one time as he lay dying, and I kissed him. I would like to think that he heard me, and didn't think I was being a silly school girl who harbored a crush for years, and was only bold enough to act on it as he was dying for god's sake."</p><p>She shook her head, and drained her glass. "George, another. But it doesn't matter now, he's dead, and all I want to do is move on with my life."</p><p>Snape was stunned by her confession. He had never encountered such a thing before, a witch liking him, just for him. A drink appeared in his hand, and before he knew what was happening, both of them were getting sloshed.</p><p>Then he had taken her back to Spinners End of all places, and as soon as the entered the front door, he had his former student pinned up against the wall, and kissing her as if he hadn't had a woman in years.</p><p>"Take me upstairs," Hermione said raggedly against his mouth. Clothes and the sound of sloppy kisses filled the empty mansion as he burst into his bedroom, and began thrusting fast and deep between his former students' legs.</p><p>Their lovemaking was erratic and rough, and several times they said they loved each other in the heat of passion. Finally, they passed out in each other's arms after they reached their separate climax's and for once, neither of them had bad dreams about their pasts. For once, their inner demons were silenced...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>She was warm, very warm, and lying naked on a very comfortable bed. Her vision was blurry at first as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The room was immaculately clean, and had dark panelled, Tudor style architecture everywhere. The scent of peppermint and freshly tilled earth filled her nostrils and she looked down.</p><p>Her very naked body was being held down by an equally naked, and supposedly dead wizard that used to be her potions master. She tried to stifle her panic and shock as she tried to remember the events of last night.</p><p>She knew that she met him in Madame Bovary's, because this was Friday night, and she went out dancing on Fridays. She had never taken a man home with her before, though, so something deep must have passed between them last night to end up in this strange bed. <em>His</em> bed.</p><p>She stopped panicking and began to study Severus's features in sleep. He looked like some dark angel, without a care in the world. She lightly traced his lips with a finger, as she remembered how he passionately took her every which way. She was sore between her legs from the urgency of their antics, but she also remembered that she never felt so complete and whole in her life as this enigmatic wizard put all of his pent up passions into every position they got into.</p><p>Ron Weasley had been an absolute terrible lay, and Viktor Krum had been her first, but at least he had some skill and knew what he was doing in deflowering a girl. But her two previous lovers paled in comparison to Severus Snape. Hermione looked down on the wizard of her dreams, and laid back down, cuddling his toned chest. He would not want her now that it was the harsh light of day. He was her Professor, and too young for him, besides.</p><p>What exactly happened last night that made this handsome, tortured, wizard throw all the rules out the window one night to make love to her in the most spectacular way? He stirred in his sleep, and yawned.</p><p>"Well, hello there," Snape said sleepily, "But you know that this will not spare you from that essay you have due, Miss Granger."</p><p>Hermione laughed. "Let me guess, it's called 'how many levels shagging your potions master is wrong.' "</p><p>They shared a laugh over that, and she sat up, not caring that she was exposing her breasts. Snape eyed her hungrily, and said, "I suppose I don't need to explain what happened."</p><p>She blushed. "No, but I have to ask what exactly happened last night, apart from the obvious drinking. It's obvious we were intimate, but after that tango on the dance floor, my memory eludes me."</p><p>Snape looked about the room, and then the bed. "Based on the bed, I would say that we had more than casual sex, Hermione. I seem to recall you screaming my name all night so you voiced no complaints about it."</p><p>"Wait, you mean you told me who you were at some point?! Why ever would you do such a thing...Severus?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Snape kissed her hand and said, "Because I didn't care while I was drunk and I still don't. I am legally dead. But we can always modify our memories of this night if you want."</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "No, no, thank you. I think it's just best if I leave."</p><p>"As you wish," Snape said, and then snapped his fingers three times.</p><p>A house elf in a dusty apron popped in and said in a squeaky, feminine voice, "Master summons Smocky?"</p><p>"Yes. Have Miss Granger's dress and undergarments cleaned and pressed," Snape ordered gently, but firmly. "She will be leaving us this afternoon."</p><p>Smocky curtsied. "Yes, Master. Smocky will get it done immediately. Will you be requiring breakfast, Master, Miss?"</p><p>"Yes, Smocky. Deliver it here."</p><p>"Yes, Master!" Smocky disapparated with an audible pop, and Hermione laughed.</p><p>"She seems happy."</p><p>"She thinks I spend too much time alone in this place," A wry smile crept up on Snape's face. "I think she was delighted that I brought home a witch for a change."</p><p>"And you don't usually--"<br/>"No. Why do you ask?"<br/>"Just curious."</p><p>Snape sat up, and Hermione couldn't help but blush as he stretched. She quickly looked away, as some of the black sheet dipped low enough to where she could almost see all of him.</p><p>"Yes, well," Snape said, "Be that as it may, Miss. Granger, this cannot happen again. This was a chance met encounter, and I would just as soon avoid each other."</p><p>Hermione felt like he had slapped her, but she knew he wasn't doing it to deliberately hurt her. It was for the best that people didn't know that Severus Snape was very much alive.</p><p>"I..I understand," She said, shakily. He raised an eyebrow. "No, I <em>do</em>. But, if you should change your mind, I will give you my number and we can have coffee or something."</p><p>Snape chuckled. "If you insist."</p><p>He got out his wand and checked his last spell. Both of their eyes widened when they saw a glowing spiral attach itself to their arms, and then he remembered Draco Malfoy's wedding.</p><p>"Shit," He muttered darkly.</p><p>"Why would you make an Unbreakable Vow?" Hermione finally asked.</p><p>"<em>Accio</em> invitation," Snape ground out, and he showed it to her. Hermione had a flash of memory where she begged him to take her with him to Draco's wedding.</p><p>"Apparently, I thought it a good idea at the time," Snape said silkily. "Do you have a nice dress for a wedding? The Malfoys are quite formal in their little parties."</p><p>"No, but I can get one."<br/>"Good. Make sure it's fancy."</p><p>They don't talk any more about the wedding both of them were now forced to attend, because Smocky popped back in with breakfast, and her clothes.</p><p>"Thank you, Smocky," Hermione said. "You didn't have to shine my shoes too, though."</p><p>"Oh, but Smocky did, Miss!" The house elf said happily. "Smocky wants Miss to look her best, and maybe Master will stop being so lonely, and--"</p><p>"<em>Enough</em>, Smocky! That will be all for now," Snape grumbled.</p><p>"Yes, Master," Smocky said, curstying to them both. They ate breakfast in silence, and then took turns in the shower.</p><p>When Hermione was done getting ready, and her hair was back in its wavy, tamed tresses, she shouldered her purse, and met Snape downstairs.</p><p>He was dressed in one of his stiff black frock coats, and he met her at the front door. They eyed one another there, and the tension built up between them as some force moved them together, and Snape cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her softly, tenderly. Hermione deepened the kiss as he licked at her mouth. They kissed deeply for a minute or two and pulled away.</p><p>"Next Friday," She reminded him.</p><p>Her would-be lover nodded his head, and turned to go into another room. Hermione sighed, and let herself out. She found a discreet place to disapparate and went home. Next Friday! She found that she couldn't wait until that night...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dress Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>She couldn't believe what she did! She picked up the one wizard in Madame Bovary's that she had been wanting and grieving over for five years. Was this the powers that be throwing her a bone? She didn't know, but she would take what she could get.</p><p>She went shopping with Parvarti, and her boyfriend Blaze Zambini, who were attending Draco's wedding as well.</p><p>"You mean that you knew he was alive the whole time?!" Hermione shouted after she got out of work. "How could you <em>do</em> that to me, Parv? I have been in literal hell for five years!"</p><p>Blaise sighed, and said, "Look, we didn't know about your feelings for Snape, Mione.' And second of all, he kinda wants to not let it be known that he is still alive. This wedding is a big step for him, and Lucius Malfoy did force him to invite someone to Draco's wedding. It's going to be a shock to them all when he shows up with you on his arm."</p><p>Hermione giggled. "Okay, you've got me there. Now, you guys have to help me out. I have no idea what to wear to these fancy Malfoy parties."</p><p>Blaze hugged her, and said, "Then let me be your guide, then. Come on, let's go before all the good gowns will have flown off the shelves. I have to go in for tux fittings, so this is perfect. Come on, babe, let's show Mione' how it's done."</p><p>Then the day began in earnest, and Hermione had no idea how hard it was to find the perfect dress, until she went shopping with Parvarti and Blaise. They were at their ninth store when Hermione saw it: the perfect dress.</p><p>It had spaghetti straps, was black, and when she saw the back had a golden snake holding the whole thing up, she knew that she had to have it. The shoes were going to be simple patent leather pumps, and when she tried the gown on, a wicked smile played on her lips. She would look like a pureblood in this, and wow everyone with her sense of style.</p><p>"You should totally get this, girl," Parvarti said encoragingly. "Black looks sexy on you, and by the time I'm done, no one is going to care that you weren't a Slytherin in school."</p><p>"You weren't either, Parv," Hermione reminded her.</p><p>Parvarti laughed, and waved her hand. "Details, details. But you're kind of with one now, so you gotta look the part. It's expected."</p><p>Hermione paid for the dress, shoes, and a gorgeous crystal snake necklace that matched the dress perfectly. The matching snake earrings were long and she would have to wear her hair up to showcase everything, but it would be totally worth it. Then it was time for her nails to be filled, and her hair done. When Parvarti and Blaise was done by the end of the day, Hermione felt tired, but encouraged by her friend's kindness.</p><p>She had twenty minutes to get ready for dinner with Ginny and Harry, and so she threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue peasant top, and spritzed on some Juicy Couture. She apparated to the Burrow, and Molly Weasley met her at the front door.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, and put her hands on her hips as she looked Hermione over disapprovingly. "Well, well, well. So, the traitor decided to turn up on my doorstep after all. I asked you to do one thing, young lady! Speak kindly of my Ronald, and you snubbed your nose up at us all!"</p><p>"Mum! Leave Hermione alone!" Ginny burst into the foyer, and practically shoved her mother out of the way.</p><p>The two Gryffindor witches eyed each other, and then they were hugging each other, and sobbing in each other's arms...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dinner With The Potters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>Ginny led Hermione over to the couch, and she put a hand over her belly protectively as she sat down. "Harry should be back home in a bit," Ginny explained. "I told him not to hurry, but you know how he can be."</p><p>Hermione smiled. She did know, and looked at her friend's belly. "How long have you been..."</p><p>"Pregnant?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Three months."</p><p>"Congratulations!" Hermione said happily. "I'm so happy for you both. Do you know what you're having?"</p><p>"A boy."<br/>"Cool."</p><p>Ginny then noticed her necklace and said, "That's um, very Slytherin of you to wear, Mione.' Where did you get it? It's beautiful."</p><p>"At Antoinette's," Hermione touched her snake necklace lovingly, remembering back to her morning waking up in Spinners End, in Severus's bed of all places! <em>Okay, Hermione, since when did your potions teacher suddenly upgrade to a first name basis in your mind??</em></p><p>"That's a really pricy place, like...um, what is that prissy place in Times Square muggles love so much?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Tiffany's."</p><p>"That's the one. Why would you need to shop there?"</p><p>Hermione blushed. "Well...see, the thing is, I'm going to Draco Malfoy's wedding, and Blaise and Parvarti were helping me to get ready since they're a part of the ceremony."</p><p>"Who are you going with?"</p><p>"Sebastian Black, he's a cousin of Draco's," Hermione lied.</p><p>She felt like pond scum for lying to her best friend, but she was doing it for Severus, the man deserved some measure of peace after all the crap he went through in his life.</p><p>Green flames came through the fire place, and Harry stepped through the flames.</p><p>"Hey, Hermione," He said happily. "I'm so glad you could make it."</p><p>Hermione stood, and she hugged her best friend. Harry looked her over, and he eyed her new necklace with some interest but didn't comment on it. She knew he would later, but then again, he was one of the few who knew her secret love for their former potions master.</p><p>"Let's get pizza," Harry suggested. "I'm bushed from work."</p><p>Mrs Weasley, who had been eavesdropping all this time, said disapprovingly, "You most certainly are <em>not</em> going out for pizza with this snake's slut! Did that Malfoy spawn give it to you, or is this another deliberate slap in my family's face?!"</p><p>"Mum, Draco is the one getting married, and <em>not</em> to Hermione!" Ginny said, frustrated.  "She has been invited to go, and in case you haven't noticed, the war is <em>over</em>! She is not being a slut. Don't <em>ever</em> call her that again."</p><p>"Humph! So, five years of no word or contacting us is all forgiven. Is that it?" Molly Weasley poked her finger in Hermione's face, and said sternly, "You mark my words, Missy. You hurt my family again, and you will regret it!"</p><p>"Mum!" Ginny shouted. "Just go, please. You've done enough already!"</p><p>Mrs. Weasley left the three friends alone and shuffled back to the kitchen. They went outside to apparate, and held each other's hands so they wouldn't get splinched.</p><p>They went to a small, hole in the wall pizza place, and just reveled in being young and friends again as they ate their pizza and breadsticks. They talked about incidental things, and some anecdotes from work.  Harry, of course, could talk very little about his job as an auror, because the nature of much of it was confidential, and Hermione's job was just too boring. He could relay little funny stories about catching dark wizards in morally compromising situations, and what not, but other than that, he had to be very mum about things.</p><p>Ginny talked about the farm, and her coming baby, and Hermione tried to listen, but she felt a little like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop in Harry's presence. The moment came when he escorted her home, and he asked about the necklace.</p><p>"Seriously, Mione,' " He asked. "What is up with you? It's like you're happy one second, and down in another. And what is with this necklace? This is like something a Slytherin girl would wear, not you."</p><p>"It's for Draco's wedding," She answered defensively, "I have a dress where it matches perfectly. I just forgot I had it on when I left my flat. Why are you all on my case any way? I'm going to a Slytherin wedding, I have to dress the part."</p><p>Harry sat down beside her on her couch. "I'm sorry. It's a habit from work to interrogate my suspects. Look, it's not just the necklace, Hermione. It's well...everything about you, your clothes, your attitude. It's like you did a complete 180 this month and I want to know the reason."</p><p>Hermione checked the tea, and poured them two cups. She handed one to Harry, and she said, "Please don't tell anyone, Harry. He wants to keep it a secret, and I won't pressure him to reveal himself. He's been through enough already."</p><p>"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I didn't run the memory checks yet to piece all that happened last weekend, but I was in my favorite haunt Madame Bovary's."</p><p>"Hermione--"<br/>"Just listen! Gods, Harry!"</p><p>Harry sighed, and said, "Go on, you went to your favorite bar to drink. What happened next?"</p><p>Hermione fidgeted with her sleeves, and blushed. "I was flirting with George, the cute bartender who tends the bar, when this absolutely gorgeous wizard strolls in. I notice him sit down near to me, and he orders a Mojito, and I tell George to put it on my tab. The wizard and I get to talking, and dancing, and drinking, like, a lot. Well, after the tango, which he is a damn fine dancer, my memory is shot. The next thing I know is that I woke up in his bed...in Spinners End."</p><p>Harry nearly spit out his tea in shock. His green eyes widened in astonishment as he took this bombshell news in. "S--Severus Snape is...is <em>alive</em>?! Umm, how?! I saw him die myself. And how did you end up in his bed any way?"</p><p>Hermione laughed. "Oh my gods, Harry! You have a pregnant wife, I don't think I need to tell you what happened the previous night, because I certainly don't remember all the details. But I put two and two together when I woke up without clothes on."</p><p>"He was your teacher!"<br/>"He still slept with me."</p><p>"You do know he's 18 years older than you, right?" Harry asked, mostly to clarify it for himself. "The age thing doesn't like, bother you?"</p><p>"No. I've always liked him, Harry. But anyways, he took it rather well, my waking up next to him. He even kissed me before I left the mansion to go home, like a really good kiss," Hermione finished.</p><p>Harry got up to pace, and then said, "You're really going to date him if he agrees to it?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"That's going to be weird, seeing you two together," Harry said. "Are you sure you want to live that kind of life? Keeping his identity a secret, Mione?' Are you happy?"</p><p>Hermione smiled. "Yes, I am. Very happy. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you, but the fewer people who know about this the better."</p><p>Harry sighed. "Fine, fine. I won't be the one to spread the news. You have a great time at the wedding, alright? Just be safe, okay? The Malfoys can be a slippery bunch."</p><p>"I'll be careful, Harry," Hermione said, "I promise. Will things be okay...with Mrs Weasley, I mean?"</p><p>"Ginny and I will talk to her," Harry promised, hugging her goodbye. "Hopefully, she will come around."</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully."<br/>"See you around, Harry."<br/>"Yeah, you bet."</p><p>They said their goodbyes and Hermione got ready for bed. When she slept, she slept long and peaceful with no more recurring bad dreams...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Misgivings--Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>He did not relish going to Malfoy manor to prove to Lucius that he was, in fact, going to attend his godson's wedding with a witch on his arm.  He also did not want to relive his drunken memories yet again. He had done so earlier in his own pensieve in his own potions lab, and had been shocked by his hidden ardor and passion for the insufferable know it all witch.</p><p>The things they did once he had her in Spinners End. The foreplay, kissing...well, everywhere. The positions they did all night, some of them he had only done with whores in Knockturn Alley, but she had been game to try them out. Miss Granger had been quite the hell cat in bed, and had fit him so well.</p><p><em>But she was your student! A student from a rival school House no less! </em>It didn't seem to matter to his inebriated self, apparently. Nor did it matter in the morning when she woke up, snuggled comfortably in his arms. He even made the stupid, foolish decision to kiss her, and make the Unbreakable Vow to attend this wedding with her.</p><p>The house elf butler led him inside the manor, and Narcissa Malfoy greeted him, dressed in one of her usual emerald green suits, her perfect white blonde hair in a perfect French bun.</p><p>"Severus, darling!" She greeted warmly. "What a delight to see you so chipper and happy for a change. I trust you are here for Lucius?"</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Yes, yes, I am. Is he home?"</p><p>"He is in his office," Narcissa sighed. "But he is in one of his moods. Apparently, the Greengrasses are being most insistent upon this being a most regal affair. But..."</p><p>"But Draco wants nothing to do with it," Snape finished for her. He was well aware of the young groom's unwillingness to marry the girl of both their family's choosing.</p><p>Narcissa nodded her head. "I can't understand it, Severus. Astoria is a beautiful witch, and personable and everything a pureblood witch should be. Why would he rebel against this?"</p><p>He hated to be the one to tell Draco's mother about Pansy Parkinson. "Perhaps he loves someone else? Or, he just has no desire to get married?" He suggested.</p><p>Narcissa put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Nonsense! I want you to try to talk some sense into the boy. Draco listens to you. If you say that marriage is the wisest move he could make then he will be more receptive to you than me, or his father for that matter."</p><p>He wanted to speak in Draco's favor, but he knew that once Narcissa got in one of her stubborn moods, she would not hear of it, so all he said was, "I will certainly try, Narcissa."</p><p>The relief on the beautiful witch's face was priceless. "Thank you, Severus," She said, hugging him. "I will leave you to talk to my stubborn men."</p><p>He watched her depart to her parlor, where he knew she would be enjoying high tea by herself, and he went upstairs to the far end of the south end of the mansion where Lucius Malfoy's office was.</p><p>He knocked on the office door and Lucius's voice barked, "Enter!"</p><p>Lucius Malfoy was hunched over his desk, writing out checks, and grumbling the whole time. Snape shut the door behind him and sat down across from Lucius.</p><p>Lucius looked up at him with wild, blood shot eyes, and his eyes were puffy from lack of sleep.</p><p>"Ah, little brother," He said, relaxing. "Thank the gods you're here. Did you do it? Did you find a date for this money pit I am shelling out grievous amounts of galleons for?"</p><p>Severus smiled, but it was strained. "I did. But I kind of did something very...foolish at that bar you sent me to."</p><p>Lucius sighed, rubbing at his tired blue eyes. "Don't tell me you're bringing a hooker to Draco's wedding. Tell me you're not."</p><p>"Um, no," <em>Really, Lucius? What the hell?! "</em>She's um...I got drunk that night, but I took her home, had sex with her, and made the Unbreakable Vow that I would take her to this wedding."</p><p>Lucius folded his hands in front of him. "Okay, that's serious. But you seem ashamed of what you did to the witch? muggle?"</p><p>"Witch."</p><p>"Okay, witch. Big deal, Severus, it wouldn't be the first time you fucked a witch while drunk," Lucius said, dismissively. "Was she pretty?"</p><p>"Beautiful. Exquisite, I might add. But...I can't court her," He said, and took a deep breath. "Because...She is half my age, and was one of my students."</p><p>Lucius looked at him like he told him he had just slept with Narcissa, and then he grinned. "Oh, my, brother. You have it bad for this girl. Very, very bad."</p><p>"I do not!"</p><p>"Severus, I know you. Like, more than most people would like to know. I've been around since the Lily Evans years, and you are talking about this witch in the same way you talked about her. Now, go ahead, and tell me what special witch has stolen your heart."</p><p>"Just get the pensieve," Snape growled. "I only want to show you this one time, and you better not breathe this to a living soul, Lucius, or I'll hex you to oblivion. You will see her at the wedding any way."</p><p>Lucius rummaged around in his bookshelf behind him, and produced a thin oval bowl that contained living memories of various events. Lucius placed the bowl on the desk and Snape took out his wand, and extracted the memories. He put them into the pensieve, and both wizards stuck their head in to relive Snape's chance encounter with a certain insufferable know it all Gryffindor witch...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Total Recall--Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madame Bovary's was warm and inviting as Snape made his way into the classy bar that his 'older brother,' Lucius Malfoy praised so highly. The bar and subsequent dance floor was designed in a classy 19th century Victorian design, and classy dress was strictly enforced at the door. Snape discovered that he liked that rule a lot, most drinking establishments were less strict about that.</p><p>He had on a glamour that hid his face from people who would otherwise recognize him, but it had been a long time since he emerged from his potions lab in Spinners End that he fancied taking Lucius up on his offer to find a date for Draco's wedding.</p><p>He made his way over to the bar where a beautiful brunette woman in a red dress was drinking a cosmopolitan martini, and flirting with the bartender.</p><p>He couldn't really make out her face at first, but her crossed legs were stunning, and he pictured them wrapped around his waist as he plunged between those luscious thighs. He willed his rebellious member to go down, but it wouldn't go down as he sat near this woman. </p><p>He sat stiffly down, and ordered a Mojito when the bartender asked him what he wanted. Then when the woman turned her head to face him, he nearly fainted on the spot when he saw the familiar face of his former student Hermione Granger.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>She had put his drink on her tab! That was a first, usually it was he who bought the drinks for witches.</p><p>She scooted closer to him, and the familiar scent of her Jasmine perfume mixed with French lavender intoxicated him this close. "So, what's a wizard like you ordering such a summery drink for?"</p><p>Snape grinned. "A change of pace was required."</p><p>Hermione nodded her head, in understanding. "Ah, I love the cosmos here myself. George here is excellent at mixed drinks."</p><p>He couldn't help but feel a stab of absurd jealousy as he said, somewhat bitterly, "Oh, I'm sure."</p><p>Hermione then gave him an honest, sincere look and said, "Listen, I don't want to be alone tonight, and I think you don't either. But you're just too out of the game to admit it, right?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm quite out of practice," He admitted. "How about you, Miss?"</p><p>"Granger. Hermione Granger," She introduced, holding out her hand. He shook it, and kissed her hand, lingering longer than he should.</p><p>"Sebastian Prince."<br/>"I thought as much."</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" He was puzzled by her observation of him.</p><p>"Your eye color," She clarified, "Not too many pureblood wizarding families have black eyes. I had a teacher with eyes like yours." Her voice broke with sadness here as a tear fell from her eye, "He..he..he's dead now. But I...I <em>loved</em> him. I only told him the one time as he lay dying, and I kissed him. I would like to think that he heard me, and didn't think I was being a silly school girl who harbored a crush for years, and was bold enough to act on it as he lay dying for god's sake."</p><p>Hermione wiped at her tears, and said, "George, another. But it doesn't matter now, he's dead, and all I want to do is move on with my life."</p><p>Snape was stunned by Hermione's confession. She loved him! He didn't imagine her sweet perfume, or the press of her soft lips against his cold, dying ones. But it could never be. Could it?</p><p>Maybe for one night, he would see if he really did feel the same way she felt for him. He shook his head out of his musings and smiled, "Amen to that," He said, and clicked his glass against hers. "To new beginnings."</p><p>They talked about work next, about her boring job in the Ministry of Magic, and how sexist the bureaucracy of the place is overall. He talked about working as an apothecary, which was a total lie, but he was a potions master so the lie was convincing and came off as sincere. Then they spoke of incidental things like parliament, the weather, muggle things, blah, blah, blah.</p><p>They were getting well and truly drunk now, and as the music became more lively, Hermione wanted to dance the tango. They did, and something about the dance, the music, or just being with this one witch, had him staring into her amber eyes, and his heart fluttering inside for her.</p><p>They danced a few more times, but during a slow dance, he cupped her chin in his hand and he said softly, "Would it be too forward if I kissed you? Ever since I felt your lips on mine the first time, I have wanted to taste them again."</p><p>Hermione looked up at him, and her eyes went wide as she said, "S--Severus?"</p><p>He scowled and was about to leave, but she held him close in the dance and said, "Please don't be angry. <em>Please</em>. It's okay. If you want to leave, I understand, but my answer is yes, you may kiss me," She reached up on her toes to whisper in his ear, "You can have me anywhere. However you like."</p><p>"Are you sure, witch?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Why me? You could have any wizard for the taking. I'm far too old for you, and I'm no prize."</p><p>Hermione laughed quietly. "Well, why don't you let me be the judge of that? Kiss me, and if it feels weird for either of us, you can leave. Deal?"</p><p>He nodded his head, and he meant to only give her a peck on the lips to humor her, but instead, he was pulling her to him, and pressing his mouth hard against hers. Hermione moaned against his mouth, and her tongue tickled the edge of his lips, and he gave in, shuddering as he felt a dam burst inside of his heart as he kissed her passionately.</p><p>They broke the kiss for air, and by an unspoken thought they knew it was time to go home. Snape led Hermione out to a hidden spot to disapparate after she retrieved her coat and purse. He turned on the spot, and they held one another close before they ended up in front of Spinners End.</p><p>He didn't know why he carried her to the front door bridal style, but as soon as he closed the door behind them and locked it, he had pushed her up against the wall, kissing her roughly. She wrapped her legs around him for stability as they kissed.</p><p>"Take me upstairs," Hermione purred seductively.</p><p>He needed no further encouragement as he began undressing her right in the livingroom, and she had his coat off by the time they made it to his bedroom.</p><p>He started a fire in the fireplace with wandless magic, and that was the only illumination in the room as they tore at each other's clothing. Hermione lay down on the bed, and he lifted up her left leg and began kissing her foot and then her other one. He kissed and licked up her legs, relishing the sounds of absolute pleasure on Hermione's face as he continued his assault on her body.</p><p>When he finally came to the juncture between her thighs, he thumbed her already throbbing clit with his thumb, as he teased her breasts with his mouth, lightly grazing her nipples with his teeth.</p><p>"Oh..Severus," Hermione breathed.</p><p>He claimed her mouth as he slipped two fingers inside of her, and began working them in and out of her. Hermione threw back her head and moaned. He kissed along her neck, clavicle, and dipped his tongue into her navel as he made his way to her throbbing pussy.</p><p>He licked along her labia and clit, and Hermione grabbed his hair and he began eating her out. Good gods, she even tasted of Jasmine and lavender inside as well. He continued his torture of her senses as she bucked her hips and began to pant and cry as she soon came undone by her orgasm. He licked off her sweet juices and fitted himself to her entrance. He kissed her deeply as he entered her, making her cry out his name as her tightness sheathed him.</p><p>He gradually worked up to a fast pace as he pounded her, and then roughly entered her from behind, as he grabbed her hair, fucking her long and deep as they both found their release.</p><p>But that was just the first session. The second one was after the Unbreakable Vow was made, and this time he claimed her ass as he lay side by side with her on the bed. Then came the restraints as he cuffed her feet to where she couldn't move them down from his shoulders as he lifted her hips and took her fast and hard.  </p><p>The next time, he tied her to the bed posts and had his way with her every which way. The last session was the most tender and heartfelt as he began saying sweet nothings as he kissed and licked her in places no one else has touched, and this was the one that disturbed Snape the most as he witnessed the playing out of his memories, because he told the witch of his hidden feelings for her.</p><p>Hermione then confessed her feelings, and as they slowly made love, she said, "I think I've known since sixth year, but I would never have dreamed you felt the same. But until I saw you dying in the shrieking shack was when I just <em>knew</em>. I love you, Severus. I did then, and I do now."</p><p>"Gods help me, I love you too, witch," Snape confessed. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and that was when the memory faded...</p><p>Lucius looked at him with astonished amazement, and there were tears running down his face. "I'm...I'm happy for you, Severus," He finally said in a sincere tone. "Please explain why you feel you can't be with her again."</p><p>Anger boiled beneath the surface and bubbled over. "Because she was my student, Lucius! My <em>student</em>! Don't you understand that what I did to her was beyond wrong? I fucked a student of mine, and suddenly you're all happy and supportive. Please help me, Lucius."</p><p>Lucius came around and hugged him. "I can't. You, my brother love this witch. Deeply, and it looks like you have for years. Oh sure, it began innocently, but she began to get more beautiful and intelligent, and now, she is absolutely stunning. Severus, I'm honestly not surprised for the reasons you're in love with her. You want my advice? Be with her, love her. You deserve it, and I will most certainly be your best man, before you ask."</p><p>Snape broke away from Lucius. "I didn't say I was going to marry her."</p><p>Lucius rolled his eyes. "Please. You will, mark my words. Now, go and talk to my son before you leave. He misses you any way."</p><p>"I will, thanks." They shook hands, and Snape added, "I still hate you for making me go to this wedding."</p><p>"Oh, shut up, it will be fun."<br/>"Yeah, right."</p><p>Snape left and went to Draco's room, where rock music was blaring from the Bose sound system in there. Draco opened the door, and silently let him inside. This was not going to be fun, for either of them, but better him than his parents...<br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Misgivings--Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's Pov...</p><p>He turned down his angst ridden Korn music to a dull roar as he let his godfather into his bedroom. He was in gray sweats and a black tanktop, and was sweating up a storm, because he just finished working out. Exercise was the only thing that kept his mind off of his coming wedding, it seemed.</p><p>He wiped at his sweaty face, and said, "I guess mum sent you up here, didn't she?"</p><p>"Yes, she did," Snape said, sitting on Draco's bed.</p><p>Draco sat on his weight bench, and raked his hand through his hair before dropped his bombshell. "I don't want to marry Astoria, because...well, I'm bi, and I prefer guys. Theodore Nott and I, we've been tight since school. He told me it was okay that I'm going to be tied to that bitch, but I don't <em>love</em> her, Uncle! The one witch I loved is now dead, and now I'm expected to just forget all about Pansy, as if she was never in my life. Even you have to admit that that's a bit fucked up."</p><p>Snape favored him with a ghost of a smile. "It's no more fucked up than my own predicament. At the very least, you are dealing with an unwanted marriage. Whereas I...No, you don't want to hear it."</p><p>Draco laughed. "Oh, come <em>on</em>, Uncle! I just told you I have a boyfriend, now you dish about your sex life. I am all ears. It's only fair."</p><p>Draco watched his godfather's cold facade crack as he put his head in his hands, and began to talk about his one night stand with a certain insufferable know it all Gryffindor witch.</p><p>"But...But with Hermione Granger?!" Draco asked, disbelieving. "I mean, she's cute in a bookish kind of way, but she's like young enough to be your daughter almost. Isn't that like, a bit weird?"</p><p>Draco wished that he could have been more helpful, but his godfather surprised him by saying, "Yes, it <em>is</em> a bit weird. But the things we did, what she let me do to her...I had no idea I felt the things I did for her."</p><p>Draco grinned, and asked, "So um, exactly how good was she? There are guys in Slytherin house who have always been curious about her."</p><p>Draco regretted his words as soon as he said them, because that cold facade came over his godfather again, and he grumbled, "None of your business. Are you going through with the wedding?"</p><p>"Like I have a choice."<br/>"Do you love this boy?"</p><p>"Kind of," Draco said, truthfully. "We fool around, and go on dates, but I wouldn't say I want to spend my life with the guy. What do you think I should do?"</p><p>"Do what your parents want. Give the girl a couple of kids," Snape advised. "And see your boyfriend on the side. I don't know, I'm the last person who you should consult about love right now. I have my own share of problems on that front."</p><p>Draco nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. And you have it bad for her. Are you bringing her to the wedding?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh, this is going to be rich," He said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "I get saddled with a harpy for a wife, and you finally fall in love. That's rich, Uncle, really."</p><p>"I didn't say that I loved Miss Granger," Snape insisted, grounding out the words. "You must be mistaken."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Sure. I've had one night stands with both witches and wizards, alright? Usually, it's a sloppy hot time that's barely remembered by either party the next morning. But you literally took Hermione home, fucked her like a porn star, and rocked her world.</p><p>"Mind blowing amazing sex, in other words, and you're denying that you love her. No wizard or muggle man takes a woman home to his house and fucks her like that unless he has some deep seated feelings for her. Nor would she allow for you to do that stuff to her unless she felt the same way. I have to say I'm pretty damn happy for you. Are you sure you two can't just get married in my place? It's a gorgeous setting, all you two have to do is show up."</p><p>"I don't love her."</p><p>"Bullshit. Keep telling yourself that," Draco said, and stood up. "Tell mum and dad I'm going to get married, that should brighten their day. And bring your date, I can't wait to see her on your arm."</p><p>Draco said goodbye to his godfather, and worked out. He almost couldn't believe that after all these years, his emo godfather was actually in love, and with a witch half his age no less! What in the world was the world coming to?</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pre--Wedding Date Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>She looked herself over in the mirror five times, and couldn't believe that yes, this was indeed her standing there in the mirror, and not some other witch wearing a slinky, sexy black backless gown.</p><p>She had originally intended to just wear patent leather pumps, but Parvati would hear none of that on the day Hermione bought them, "Hell no, girl! This wedding will be the biggest this year, you have to have awesome heels to match this dress," Parvarti had said.</p><p>"Alright, alright, Parvarti!" Hermione had laughed. "I'll get them. They are beautiful, I must admit."</p><p>Now, she stood at the mirror. Her makeup was done, her wavy brown hair in an up do that showcased her jewelry and the back snake holding up the back of her gown. She put on an emerald lined black velvet cloak, and waited for her date at home.</p><p>Was she really doing the right thing? Was she being too reckless and impulsive as she always accused Harry and Ron of being every time they went on their dangerous escapades at school?</p><p>"Relax, Hermione!" She chastised herself aloud. "You've got this! He is the wizard of your girlish dreams, so for once, stop over thinking things and have a good damn time at Draco Malfoy's wedding!"</p><p>The witch in the mirror favored her with a strained smile, and she grabbed her purse, and was in the process of locking her front door when Severus Snape apparated on her front door step.</p><p>"Oh!" She exclaimed, startled, putting a hand to her chest to settle the beating of her heart. "I'm sorry, you startled me, Severus."</p><p>He favored her with a nervous smile, "Good evening, Hermione. Are you ready to go?"</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath, and said, "Yes, I think so. I'm a bit nervous though. The only wizarding wedding I have been to was a Weasley one, and that was somewhat casual."</p><p>Snape took her hand in his, and led her to a secluded place to disapparate. "Well, this one won't be. Expect a lot of patronizing ass kissing while you're there. Can I see your dress?"</p><p>She chuckled. "Not a chance. Not till we're there. Only Blaise and Parvarti know what I'm going to wear. I want you to be just as surprised as everyone else there."</p><p>Snape laughed. "Very well. Let's go, Cinderella."</p><p>"Aww, you do know your muggle fairy tales," She said, surprised.</p><p>She shivered as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Severus shook his head. "Not all of them. But that one came to mind, since you want to be so secretive about what you're wearing."</p><p>"Well, will my Prince escort me to the ball then?" She asked, and immediately regretted it, because Snape frowned and said, "I'm hardly a Prince. Are you sure you want to go with me?"</p><p>Hermione smiled up at him, and said, "Yes, I do. And to me, you are a Prince, always."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>They held hands to disapparate and when they came to the wedding destination, they were on a beautiful, well manicured piece of property that bordered the ocean. Black limos were dropping people off left and right, and she felt so nervous, it was almost as if this were her wedding, and not someone else's.</p><p>They made their way to the mansion, and the whole gray castle-like home was designed with all manner of roses, chrysanthemums, lilacs, and Jasmine , Jasmine everywhere.  The sun was setting and they signed in at the elegant guest book, and as soon as their cloaks were taken, all eyes fell on her as her dress was revealed for the first time.</p><p>Narcisssa Malfoy strode forward in an elegant green gown, and looked her approvingly. "Miss Granger, I presume?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Mrs. Malfoy smiled, and said politely, "What a lovely gown, dear. You outshine most of the ladies here. Severus, darling!" She kissed Snape on both cheeks, and whispered something in his ear.</p><p>When she walked off to greet her other guests, he laughed. "Cissa said that it was ironic that most of the Slytherin witches here can't or won't appreciate their House now that the war is over, and yet a Gryffindor can show up to a Slytherin wedding dressed to the nines in snake paraphernalia. It was just amusing is all."</p><p>Hermione laughed, and touched her snake necklace. "She seems just as intimidating as Draco's father, if not more so."</p><p>"Ah. Narcissa is just guarded with her emotions," Severus explained, leading her towards the chapel area where all of the guests were heading towards. "You showing up supporting her House earned you a lot of approval from her."</p><p>"You two seem to go way back," Hermione noticed. She tried to keep some of the jealousy out of her voice, and thought that she failed miserably.</p><p>"Yes, well, we dated casually," Snape said plainly. "But in school, not now, of course. We are good friends now, not to worry."</p><p>"Sorry, I just--"</p><p>"I know, it's alright. Shall we?" Snape asked, leading her to a pew near the front.</p><p>"Yes, let's," She said, and sat down, crossing her legs.</p><p>The ceremony began shortly after they sat down together, and it was grandiose and long, but in the end, Draco married Astoria Greengrass, and looked miserable and sullen, while the beautiful blonde bride looked radiant, but clearly had galleons in her eyes as she put on a great show of happiness for the crowd.  She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for Draco, and even though they were never friends, she wouldn't wish such a fate on anyone. She just hoped that it worked out for Draco in the long run...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Belle Of The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>Hermione Granger felt somewhat strange to be the center of so much attention. Especially, around so many pureblood witches and wizards. She was a muggleborn, a mudblood in their eyes, but tonight, she was the belle of the ball as she danced at the reception.</p><p>The thought was both ironic, and amusing at the same time, but as Hermione mingled and danced with her date, and later other wizards, she began to eventually relax.</p><p>Draco tapped Blaise Zabini on the shoulder in the next waltz, and took his place. Severus was dancing with Mrs Malfoy and they were chatting happily.</p><p>She felt a bit uncomfortable with Draco touching her, but he smirked and said, "Relax, Granger. I couldn't do anything with you if I wanted to. But I wanted to dance with you to talk with you." </p><p>He dipped her, a few times, and when the song ended, Draco led her to the solarium, where it was free of people. Once they were alone, Draco took off his suit jacket and put his head in his hands, crying.</p><p>"Draco?" Hermione asked, not sure how to handle Draco Malfoy breaking down in her presence.</p><p>Draco wiped at his eyes, and looked at her. "I hate her. I hate my parents for forcing this on me, and the only one I have told about this is my godfather."</p><p>Hermione fidgeted with the cuticles on her fingers. "I don't see how I can help, though. It's not like we've ever been friends in school. Besides, I thought you always hated me."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. "I found your bossiness irritating, but no, I never hated you, Hermione. The one witch who I should have married is not here, and now I'm stuck with some prissy bitch who will suck my trust fund dry as soon as she gets the chance."</p><p>"But why tell me all of this?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed, and took out a silver flask from his suit jacket. He unscrewed the lid, and took a sip.</p><p>"Because I need a <em>friend</em>, Granger. I know you can't do anything about it, and it's too late in any case, but I don't know...maybe I was hoping that you could talk me out of annulling the marriage. See, I don't plan on being faithful to Astoria, because me and Ted are an item."</p><p>Hermione relaxed then, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Um, you do know that the muggles in America have made it legal for gays and lesbians to marry, right?"</p><p>Draco shook his head. "Not in the wizarding world, Granger. It's the only reason I married her, was to give me an out for when I plan to 'get sloppy,' so to speak, and reveal to Astoria that I like guys too."</p><p>Hermione grinned and then began to laugh. "Something tells me that she would be appalled at her walking into you and your boyfriend say, getting it on in the livingroom while watching Brokeback Mountain."</p><p>Draco laughed. "That movie sucked. But yeah, I get what you're saying. Thanks, for brainstorming this. I didn't know if you would be grossed out by me being bi or what not. You do look hot as hell in your dress, though."</p><p>"Um...thank you, Draco," Hermione said, shyly. "I should be getting back."</p><p>"I'll walk you back," Draco stood, and handed her his flask. She took a sip, and it was pure cognac. It burned her tongue, and she coughed.</p><p>Draco chuckled. "Take another sip it gets better."</p><p>She did, and she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the sweet taste. "Wow, you're  right. This tastes heavenly."</p><p>Draco took his flask back, and Astonia found him. Her blue eyes raked her over, and she narrowed her eyes at her. "Um, excuse me but I think you're invading my space," She snapped.</p><p>"Actually, I was just leaving," Hermione said brusquely. "Congratulations on your wedding, Astoria. I hope it gives you all that you have dreamed of."</p><p>Draco winked at her, and she found Severus talking with Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>Mr. Malfoy waved her over happily, and he said, "Miss. Granger, you look lovely. I trust that you enjoyed the wedding?"</p><p>"I did, thank you, sir," She said, but he waved his hand.</p><p>"Lucius, dear. If you and my brother are going to be together, I insist on a more casual association," Mr. Malfoy corrected.</p><p>Hermione weaved her arm through Severus's, and he let her, but something was wrong, and she had known he was troubled ever since he arrived at her flat.</p><p>She slapped on a smile, and said, "Well, in that case, I thank you for allowing me to attend your son's wedding, Lucius. It was very beautiful."</p><p>Lucius smiled, and kissed her hand. "I trust Draco is alright and you two can finally put Hogwarts behind you?"</p><p>"Yes, we buried the hatchet. He seems unhappy, but I think he will get over it once he gets to know his bride," She said half truthfully.</p><p>"Well, that is good, then," Mr. Malfoy said. "Are you sure you have to leave so soon, Severus."</p><p>"Yes, I think it is best," Severus said stiffly. "Thank you, for having us, brother."</p><p>He took her hand in his and half pulled her along. When they got to the apparition point, he held her hand tightly, and turned on the spot. When they came out of the apparition point, they were standing in front of her London flat.</p><p>"Let's go inside," Severus said. "We need to talk..."</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Grave Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape's Pov...</p><p>The sight of Hermione dancing with his godson and then later sneaking off alone with him still rankled. He also hated himself for feeling jealous. He didn't want to think or believe that there was anything between them, but he had to be sure.</p><p>Hermione took off her heels and sat on the couch. He sat as far away from the witch as possible on the couch. "Severus, can you please tell me what is wrong?" She asked. "You've been very evasive and cold all night."</p><p>He scowled at her. What right? What <em>possible</em> right did she have to question him?? He was the wronged one, not her! "What happened with you tonight?" He asked coldly. "You were gone for a good twenty minutes. More than enough time to sneak off with Draco to have a little quickie on the sly."</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes, and it was her turn to scowl. "<em>Excuse</em> me?! Is that <em>really</em> what you fucking think of me?! Nothing happened between me and Draco, Severus. <em>Nothing</em>. He needed a friend to talk him through how he felt about his new marriage, and that he despised her.</p><p>"He wants to purposely cheat on her to divorce her so he can be with his boyfriend. Let's see, what else happened? Oh, we shared a bit of his cognac, and he complemented me on my dress. Then his insecure bride stormed over to us, and I congratulated her on her wedding, even though she was being a stuck up bitch towards me. Nope, I never had any time for a quickie with Draco."</p><p>"Even if that were true, I find it hard to believe that you would choose to ditch me the first chance you received," Severus said, standing. "I'm sorry about taking up any more of your time, Miss. Granger."</p><p>Hermione stood and tried to reach out for him, but he pulled away from her. "Please, Severus. Don't shut me out, don't <em>do</em> this. I...I love you!" She cried.</p><p>He turned to face her, and he was ashamed to feel tears running down his face. "It's for the best. I hope you and Draco make each other very happy."</p><p>The witch pleaded with him to stay with her, but he would not be moved. If she would ditch him the first chance she got, what else was she capable of? The answer was just about anything.</p><p>He apparated to Spinners End, and locked himself in his study. He drank all night, and had the nightmares. Nightmares about his school days, his boyhood abuses from that drunken low life who called himself his father, and lastly of Hermione betraying him with Draco Malfoy.</p><p>No, it was all too much for the black haired wizard. He laid down on the rug by the fireplace, and wept bitter tears until exhaustion finally took hold of him and he slept fitfully...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Four Months Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>Why did the memories resurface after Severus Snape stormed out of her life? They began as dreams. Wonderful dreams where they drank, talked, <em>really</em> talked, and danced. The decision had been so natural to go back to his place, since she lived in a flat, and didn't want to wake up her neighbors.</p><p>The lovemaking had been pure magic, and she should have known that at the height of her happiness that the other shoe was just bound to drop. Draco's wedding had been lovely, but clearly, Severus had been ill at ease, even uncomfortable with being there, and having her on his arm.</p><p>She took a long bath, and got ready for bed. Four months without him in her life. She pulled herself together as much as she could for work, for her friends, but she was slipping. Draco was busy with Astoria's demands, but he was the only one who answered her letters. He had occasionally sent her flowers, and incidental things like chocolates to cheer her up, but she couldn't tell him how much it hurt to have her heart broken again.</p><p>Harry and Ginny were busy with their new son Albus Severus Potter, but sometimes Ginny would go out for coffee with her, or lunch, when she could get a sitter. She was just sitting down to a dinner of fishsticks when Draco Malfoy appeared in her fireplace.</p><p>He looked around the flat, and sneered at her dinner. "Okay, that settles it, Granger. You are coming with me to dinner."</p><p>"Um, why?" She asked lamely. "I'm not really in the mood to go out, Draco. Please don't make me."</p><p>Draco sighed, and said, "No buts. I have just about had enough of this drama between you and my godfather, alright. Do you love him? Yes or no?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, and then nodded, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "I do, but he made it very clear where I stand with him the night of the wedding. He broke up with me, because he thought you and I were together."</p><p>Draco chuckled, and shook his head. "Oh, if we were, you would know it. I would have had you in my wife's place that night, to give you an example, tradition be damned. Now, change out of that suit. You have a reservation at eight, and I don't want you to be late."</p><p>"But what about my fishsticks?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Draco flicked his wand to the garbage can, and the paper plate of fishsticks went into the trash. "Problem solved. Now, hurry up! Time is a wasting."</p><p>Hermione put on a crisp black suit with a pencil skirt that ended just above her knees. She touched up her makeup, and brushed out her hair, but left it down. Finally, she put on a pair of plain black pumps, and shouldered her small Chanel purse.</p><p>Draco looked her over, and unbuttoned two of her buttons on her silver button down shirt.</p><p>He stepped back and surveyed his work. "Better, much better," He finally said, "You're way too modest, Hermione. You have great tits, you really should show them off more often, honestly."</p><p>"What is this, backwards guy advice?" She asked, disapprovingly.</p><p>He winked. "Kind of. But from a guy's point of view, you kind of need to show him what he's missing. We're very visual creatures, guys. You dressing like a teacher from school is not gonna cut it here. I kind of wish you would have worn a shorter skirt, but you look good for what's been planned."</p><p>Hermione didn't like that familiar glint of mischief in Draco's eyes, not at all. They left her flat and he took her hand to apparate. She reluctantly took it, and when they got to their destination, she saw that they were in front of a very posh French restaurant she would never have been able to afford if she worked all year.</p><p>Draco checked in with the hostess, and she was seated. She knew something was seriously up when he didn't sit down. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you here. But your date will be here shortly. Have fun tonight."</p><p>"Draco," She said, warningly.<br/>"Stay. I insist. It will be fun, trust me."</p><p>"Snarky git," Hermione grumbled to herself as she let the nice, handsome dark haired French waiter fill her water glass and she waited, and waited.</p><p>After twenty minutes of starting to feel like she was being stood up, Severus walked into the restaurant, dressed in a crisp black suit.</p><p>They looked at each other awkwardly, and he said lamely, "Good evening."</p><p>"Good evening."</p><p>"Draco put you up to this?" She asked him.</p><p>Severus sighed and sat across from her, as if resigned to a terrible fate.</p><p>He shook his head, "No, Lucius. He told me to stop wallowing in my misery, and had his house elves throw out all of my liquor so I wouldn't drink."</p><p>Hermione's heart leapt at that. He was miserable! Maybe there was hope for them, after all. "Draco dragged me from my flat and told me he was taking me out to dinner. I just didn't expect it to be a set up for us."</p><p>Severus favored her with a ghost of a smile. "Well, we might as well enjoy the ambiance at least."</p><p>They ordered, and had a glass of merlot each. As they waited for their dinner, Hermione reached across the table and grabbed his hand.</p><p>He flinched from her touch at first, but then he allowed her to hold his hand. "Severus," She began. "It's been <em>four</em> months..."</p><p>"What do you <em>want</em> me to say, Hermione?" Severus snapped. "That I'm sorry?! That I jumped to conclusions that I shouldn't have? What?"</p><p>Hermione felt like he just slapped her. "I only want us to talk about it like adults, Severus. Can we do that at the very least?"</p><p>Severus took a sip of his wine, and took a deep breath. "Very well. I'm all ears, Miss. Granger. Is it true what I'm accusing you of?"</p><p>"No," She said firmly. She could tell he was using Legillemens on her, and she didn't bother to use Occlumency to defend against him.</p><p>He finally sat back, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you forgive me for being an insecure prat?"</p><p>"Yes, of course," She said, wiping at a tear that fell from her eye. "But next time we argue or go through any misunderstandings again, can you please just hear me out, even if I really am in the wrong?"</p><p>Severus thought for a moment that he wouldn't agree, but then his black eyes softened and he reached across the table to kiss her hand. "I promise. I'm sorry I put us both through hell, but...I tend to put up walls around myself when hurt. When I thought you betrayed me...I thought it was a confirmation that I was insane for even entertaining the idea of being with you. But you humble me with your love, witch. Not many women would tolerate my appalling behavior."</p><p>Hermione's heart leapt into cloud nine. He didn't exactly confess his love for her, but she wouldn't press him, He would tell her when he was good and ready. "I'm not most witches," She said. "And besides, I know where your need to protect yourself comes from. I understand and I love you any way. I'm not going anywhere, Severus. I mean that."</p><p>His genuine smile then was priceless as they both dabbed at their eyes. "You would...you would <em>really</em> choose me?" He asked humbly, like the scared boy he once was. "You could have any one. I still cannot countenance your reasons."</p><p>"Oh, Severus," Hermione cried, "It's because I <em>love</em> you. I don't care that you're older than me, and people might think it's weird. You are one of the bravest, most brilliant wizards I have ever met. I feel like I understand you, and I know that behind that tough, cold facade lies the most noble, wonderful man I have ever known, or want to know."</p><p>He leaned across the table to kiss her briefly, and whispered, "Good. Because now that you're back in my life, I will never let you go again."</p><p>The food arrived, and they ate, and went to Spinners End. When they apparated on to the doorstep, he carried her inside like his bride and showed her in every manner possible just how much he missed her and loved her deep down inside...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Beautiful Makeup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>The wavy haired brunette witch and black haired, handsome wizard go up to the master bedroom, and lock the door behind them. Candles and the fireplace is lit, casting dark shadows in the beautiful dark, paneled room as the wizarding couple take their time undressing each other.</p><p>Hermione loved the surprise on Severus's face when she stripped of her black suit, revealing dark green panties and a matching bra.</p><p>"Turn around," He said softly.</p><p>She obeyed, and he slipped the lacy straps down, and unhooked the bra. Hermione shivered when he kissed along her neck, cupping her breasts with his hands, kneading them. His hands traveled down to her green satin panties, and he slipped the panties off, and then began stroking and thumbing her clit.</p><p>"Severus!" She gasped, already so close. "Oh..oh..oh my!"</p><p>"Shhh," He whispered softly. "Come, witch. I want to feel your pleasure." He began to finger her already dripping wet pussy, and threw her head back, crying out his name.</p><p>No words needed to be said as both wizard and witch came together in love. Hermione rode her lover at a frenzied pace as she took him hard and fast. Then Severus took over and began pounding over and over into the willing witch from behind. The oak headboard banged hard against the wall as both witch and wizard made love in their frenzied fashion all night long until dawn.</p><p>They finally collapsed on the bed in sheer exhaustion, and Hermione said, tiredly, "That was...vigorous."</p><p>Severus flashed her a weary smile. "Indeed. I swear you will be the death of me, witch with your frenzied antics."</p><p>Hermione snuggled into her lover's toned chest. "Look who's talking. You're quite the passionate one yourself."</p><p>"Details, details," Severus chuckled. "But what does this mean for us? What do you want?"</p><p>Hermione thought long and hard before answering. "I want for us to court."</p><p>Severus lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "You do know the rules about that, correct? They are very strict in pureblood circles."</p><p>"I know," She answered, seriously, "I love you, Severus, and I want to be with you. Officially in whatever way I can be."</p><p>"Then in that case," He got up and padded to a space on the wall by the fireplace. He opened up a hidden safe, and took out a small black ring box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful pear shaped emerald ring surrounded by diamonds on a white gold serpent carved band.</p><p>"Its beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, admiring the workmanship of it.</p><p>She looked into Severus's black eyes, and almost couldn't breathe, because of the love she saw in them. "You are far more beautiful by far, Hermione. Will you wear this ring as a symbol of our love in the time we are about to court?"</p><p>Hermione cried. She had been waiting so long for this moment that she almost couldn't believe that this was real. "Yes...yes, Severus. I would be honored to wear it."</p><p>He slipped the ring on, and the magic took hold. Two years it would remain on her finger and never come off unless they broke up in the near future, or he died.</p><p>"How old is this?" She finally asked.</p><p>"It's been in my family for six hundred years," Severus said with some pride. He kissed her hand. "It suits you."</p><p>"It's very Slytherin."</p><p>"Yes, well, the Prince's were all Slytherins when they attended Hogwarts, so it would be fitting to reflect the House colors."</p><p>Hermione admired it in the light. "I love it, thank you. I will treasure it always. But I love you more than some enchanted ring, you know that."</p><p>Severus kissed her temple. "I know, and gods help me, I love you, too."</p><p>She yawned. "I know. I'm tired, let's stay here longer."</p><p>The witch and wizard fell into a peaceful, untroubled sleep, but what they didn't count on was the growing press circulating rumors that a certain supposedly deceased, former death eater was walking the streets of the wizarding world very much alive....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bad Press</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape's Pov...</p><p>Malfoy manor lay before the tall, black haired wizard as he made his way to the front door. The Daily Prophet had somehow gotten word about his status of still being alive, and he needed his 'big brother,' to quash these rumors into the dust where they belonged.</p><p>After he made up with Hermione, and they agreed to court formally, they decided to not live together until, or if, they got married. They had two years to court before it was expected that they end things, or marry.</p><p>The butler let him into the manor, and he told Snape that the master was not home, but at the Ministry of Magic.</p><p>"Oh, well, then I will just borrow an owl to give him the message to see me himself," He explained.</p><p>"Very good, sir," The butler said. "I trust that you know the way to the owlry?"</p><p>"Yes. Thank you, that will be all," Snape said dismissively and scowled.</p><p>He went outside, and was a foot from the owlry when he caught Draco in a snogging session with a rather attractive blonde witch in a short black miniskirt.</p><p>"Ahem," He cleared his throat, and the witch in Draco's arms shrieked, and Draco looked up. He whispered something in the girl's ear, and she giggled as she ran back to the mansion.</p><p>Draco was buttoning up his shirt and flinging the girl's purple lace thong around his finger before stuffing it in his jeans pocket.</p><p>"Well, you sure know how to cockblock with the best of them, Uncle. Well done," Draco grinned.</p><p>Snape grinned. "I try. I take it the girl is a fling of some sort?"</p><p>Draco laughed. "Yeah. Astoria's sister Ashley. She's a dumb slut, really. But she's a much better lay than my wife."</p><p>"What about Nott and you?"<br/>Draco shrugged. "He's scheduled to get married next fall, and the witch that was picked for him is a real insecure bitch I'm told. He said that he didn't want to take the risk of her finding out that he plays for both teams."</p><p>"Ah," Snape drawled. "Well, I came out here to use the owlry, so I will leave you to your affair."</p><p>Draco looked visibly relieved, as a bright smile appeared on his face. "Thanks, Uncle! Thanks so much. I thought for sure you were going to tell my dad or mum about this."</p><p>"Of course. I honestly don't care what you do in your private life, Draco. Just be discreet," He said, and with that left his godson to ponder his words.</p><p>He hated the filthiness of most owlries. They were filthy with bird shit and small bones from their little kills, but this one was kept clean by the house elves. He sat down at the small desk, and wrote out his message. He sealed it with the Prince family crest, pressed by a gold signet ring on his left hand. A great horned owl took it and flew off after he tied it to the bird's leg.</p><p>He decided to go back to the lab, and continue his research, when the media swarmed him with questions.</p><p>"I have no comment," He quipped.</p><p>Then Rita Skeeter strolled in, pushing up her geeky green cats eye glasses, and asked in her shrill, prissy voice, "But my rabid readers want to know if you and Miss Granger are an item now. I have several pictures of you two very cozy together on...outings, you might say? Will you be putting a ring on it, as the muggles say, or string the girl along?"</p><p>Snape grinned darkly. "Again, I have no comment. Who Miss Granger spends her time with is of no concern of mine."</p><p>He was swarmed by cameras, but he disapparated on the spot and went to his home. He all but ripped off his outer coat when he got to the lab and threw a vial of pepper up potion against the stone wall in his rage.</p><p>"Fuck!" He murmured aloud.</p><p>He had been so discreet, so damn careful, especially the few times he went on dates with Hermione. Well, either Lucius could cover this up, or he couldn't, but it was bound to happen sooner or later, that the wizarding world would find out that Nagini had not killed him in the Battle of Hogwarts, afterall. It was only a matter of time...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bad Press Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>Parvarti strolled into work late, as usual, and dropped the latest issue of The Daily Prophet on Hermione's desk right on top of her case files, which startled the wavy haired witch from the lethargic daze she was in.</p><p>"Mione,' have you <em>seen</em> this crap?!" Parvarti demanded, and then read, " 'Severus Snape, once headmaster during the second wizarding war, has been discovered, not only very much alive, but appears to now be very cozy with plain and dour looking Hermione Granger of all witches.' Ugh, Skeeter goes on and on about Snape being a cradle robber and what not, and just smearing your name all over the place. What are you two going to do?"</p><p>Hermione took the paper from her friend's hands, and read Rita Skeeter's article. The witch had printed many pictures of them holding hands, going out to dinner, and a few even had them at Draco's wedding. Oh no. If Severus found out about this he would not be happy whatsoever. He was the most self contained man she had ever met, but he had a terrible temper when roused.</p><p>Hermione sighed, and handed the paper back to her friend. Unfortunately, she used the hand her promise ring was on, and Parvarti's eyes went wide with shock.</p><p>"Hermione, is it...did He really propose?!" She gushed, grabbing her hand to stare at her emerald ring. "Oh, Mione', it's gorgeous!"</p><p>Hermione snatched back her hand, and continued to type on her computer. "Keep your voice down, Parv! Gods, you're relentless sometimes."</p><p>She dropped her voice to add, "Yes, I'm officially courting him, and no, he didn't propose to me. This is enchanted to stay on my finger until the courtship is over, or if we break up."</p><p>Parvarti giggled girlishly. "You won't. You two love each other too much for that."</p><p>Hermione blushed. "Really?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Parvarti tossed her hair back. "Frankly, I'm not surprised. Remember fifth year after that fallout with Viktor Krum, and you said that you had no choice but to date Ron to 'get him off my case,' is how you phrased it? You were totally eying Professor Snape in class."</p><p>If she had been blushing before, she was scarlet now. "You pinky swore that you would never mention that again," She scowled.</p><p>"I'm just saying, that you love him, and have for years," Parvarti pointed out. "And after seeing him at Draco's wedding I know he loves you too. Can I be your maid of honor? Please, please, please!"</p><p>Hermione giggled. "Yes, of course. As long as I get to be yours if you and Blaise ever tie the knot."</p><p>"Hey, you got it, girl."</p><p>They set to work filing and organizing the case files. At the end of the day, Hermione stepped out of the Ministry of Magic, and was set upon by the press with incessant questions about her relationship with her former potions teacher.</p><p>Then Lucius Malfoy stepped in and said, "Miss Granger will be taking none of your questions until a press conference can be held."</p><p>"But Miss Granger," Rita Skeeter stepped in front, practically knocking over another reporter over to have pride of place among the press. "Is it not true that you and your former teacher are now quite...close, shall we say? My rabid readers and I desperately want the first hand news."</p><p>"Like Mr. Malfoy said, all of your questions shall be answered at the press conference," Hermione said, stiffly.</p><p>Rita Skeeter grinned snarkily, "That's not a denial, Miss Granger. But I will get the truth, I <em>always</em> do one way or another."</p><p>With that, Skeeter and her vulture reporters scattered, leaving her alone with Lucius Malfoy. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, I was delayed because of work," He apologized.</p><p>Hermione rubbed at her temples, trying to ease away a headache that would not go away. "It's alright," She said. "Thank you, for getting them off my back. I think it was only a matter of time before the press caught on to Severus."</p><p>Lucius took her hand with the Prince ring on it, and smiled warmly. "I was wondering when he would get the nerve to court you. It suits you, the ring."</p><p>Hermione blushed. "Thank you. I suppose that we both have to resign ourselves to having an actual press conference. What do you think?"</p><p>Lucius raised his eyebrow, and nodded. "I can see no other solution, except to squash the rumors as to why you two are together. But come, I would love to have you over for dinner, and I know Narcissa would love to see you again."</p><p>"Very well," She said, and let Lucius Malfoy hold her ring less hand as they found the apparation point, and disapparated with a loud pop. When they came out of it, they stood in front of Malfoy manor. </p><p>Narcissa Malfoy greeted her much more warmly this time, particularly when she saw the enchanted emerald and diamond ring on her finger. She led her into her parlor, and a light tea service was laid out for them.</p><p>"This hounding of the press has been most distasteful," Narcissa sneered primly. "I know that I am somewhat used to it, but you, dear, are not. What horrible questions were you asked, if I may ask?"</p><p>Hermione talked about Rita Skeeter, the nasty articles that painted Severus as a cradle robber, a Lolita lover, and herself as some kind of opportunistic gold digger. She watched as Narcissa fumed with anger, but not towards her, thankfully.</p><p>"Good heavens!" Narcissa exclaimed bitterly. "In my day, if the press wanted the truth, a press conference took care of everything, and interviews were conducted with tact. I'm so, so sorry that you have to go through this, Hermione. But not to worry, we will just have to hold a nice, public press conference, and you and Severus can set the record straight once and for all."</p><p>Hermione sipped her tea, and set it aside. "I suppose you're right. But Severus won't like this at all. Even before he nearly died, He valued his privacy."</p><p>Narcissa nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, but he will do it for you, dear. I'm actually happy for you two, believe it or not."</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened. "You...you are?"</p><p>Narcissa smiled, and reached across the table to take her hand. "Yes. Severus can be...difficult. But he has a good heart underneath it all, and he needs a witch who can bring that out of him. You do that wonderfully, Hermione."</p><p>"And the age thing, doesn't bother you?" She asked.</p><p>Narcissa laughed. "Oh, good heavens, no. You two are good for each other. In fact, I was hoping if I couldn't help you in planning your wedding."</p><p>"We haven't planned that far ahead yet," Hermione confessed.</p><p>Narcissa nodded, and then winked. "Ah, but you will. Please let me help. I never had a daughter, and this will be a sort of wish fulfillment task for me to undertake."</p><p>Hermione squeezed the older witch's hand back. "Then I would be honored. Thank you."</p><p>They talked then about incidental things until Draco, Astoria, and Severus arrived for dinner. All through dinner, Ashley Greengrass kept making bedroom eyes at Draco, and he smirked back at her, but Hermione could tell they were flirting. Astoria simply glared at Hermione and Severus, and when dessert was brought to them she had the audacity to ask about the latest Rita Skeeter articles.</p><p>"...I would think you of all people would want to talk about this latest scandal," Astoria went on, flipping her blonde hair as she talked in her strident, snippy voice. "It's disgusting to even have a mudblood among us."</p><p>Draco set his knife and fork down with a crash, and said darkly, "You want to repeat what you just said, Astoria?"</p><p>Astoria scoffed. "Sure, <em>darling</em>.<br/>I called our little interloper a godsdamned mudblood, which is what she is. What? Are you fucking her too?!"</p><p>"No, but trust me when I say that if I were, I wouldn't need to cheat on her, ever," Draco said, silkily. "Now, get your ass upstairs, and don't come back down, or I might just have to go against my own policy of not hitting girls."</p><p>"But, Draky!" She whined.<br/>"Go. Now!" Draco ordered. Astoria made a big show of leaving and running upstairs.</p><p>"Should I go up to check on her?" Ashley asked. Draco and Ashley shared a secret smile and he nodded.</p><p>Everyone else finished their dessert, and Hermione was going to leave when Draco cornered her. "I'm sorry, about earlier," He apologized. "I'll keep her in line from now on."</p><p>"It's okay. Thanks anyway."<br/>Draco shook his head, and hugged her. "I meant what I said earlier," He whispered in her ear, "I won't pursue you, have no fear. But if circumstances were different, we could have been good together, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione blushed. "I...That's nice of you to say, Draco. I'm flattered."</p><p>Draco chuckled. "I was only speaking the truth. Good night."</p><p>"Good night." She said. Draco bowed, and left her alone in the foyer.</p><p>Severus found her later, and he took her home. He was on edge, but tried to be present and there for her, which she appreciated.</p><p>"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag," She said, resigned.</p><p>Severus smiled. "I guess so. Are you prepared for that?"</p><p>"I suppose I have to be," She unlocked her front door, and opened it. "The question is is are you ready?"</p><p>"I have to be."<br/>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>She was almost in her flat when Severus took her hand and spun her around to face him. He gave her a gentle kiss, and she returned it.</p><p>He kissed her forehead, and kissed her a final time before saying, "Until Sunday then."</p><p>"Sunday it is."</p><p>She went inside her flat, but the stress of the last few days wore on her, and the old nightmares came, where everyone she had ever known and loved died by Voldemort's wand...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Press Conference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape's Pov...</p><p>Malfoy manor was opened and welcoming to the press, and even though it was necessary, Snape found it to be a necessary evil. He had had to take many photographs, some with Hermione, but others by himself. They both hated it, but again, it was a necessary evil.</p><p>Then the questions came, some about the war, and the Battle of Hogwarts, and their roles in it, and others about their relationship. Lucius handled that by having them set the record straight about what was really going on. Hermione handled herself with perfect tact and poise, and he couldn't be happier to have her on her side as she subtly held his hand as she gave her statement.</p><p>When the press conference was finally over, he breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding until now. "Are you ready to go home?" Hermione asked, hugging him.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, more than ready, actually. My place."</p><p>"Hmm, and what are we doing tonight, pray tell?" She asked, winking.</p><p>He chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know? Come, I feel like ditching this party."</p><p>"Good. I'm ready."</p><p>They disapparated on the spot, and when they got to Spinners End, they had dinner, and went upstairs to the master bedroom, and had a lovely, relaxing massage session, before getting ready for bed. They slept peacefully  in each other's arms until Hermione woke from her nightmare of seeing Snape die in front of her...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. It's Only A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>
  <em>The school is deadly calm, in rubble around my feet as I walk, scarred and wounded from the Battle of Hogwarts. </em>
  <em>Ron is already dead, and I know that Harry is off somewhere being reckless and heroic. I walk with purpose to the shrieking shack, and find it eerily calm. It shouldn't be, since I had heard Voldemort was there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry had already come and gone, my awareness in my dream tells me, so it is safe to go in. I find Severus there, slumped against the wall, blood pouring from his throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I collapse to my knees beside him, and cry, like I have never cried before in my life. Not even the loss of my parents due to my erasing their memories of me, has prepared me for this level of grief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Severus!" I cry helplessly. I hold up my hand, and see that my emerald and diamond ring has come with me into the dream somehow. "Severus, please don't die! Please. I...I can't do this without you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at me weakly, but then he breathes his last, and I cry against him. I take him in my arms, and take comfort in his earthy smell one last time, as it hangs heavily on his black robes. I kiss his lips, and then I feel the presence of evil in the room: Voldemort is here. He was waiting for me all this time.</em>
</p><p>"<em>How cute, and pathetic at the same time," He says coldly. I get up on shaky legs, and point my wand, ready to do battle. but he's too quick for me. Before I can say a defensive spell, green light flashes from Dumbledore's wand, and darkness falls...</em></p><p>✨✨✨</p><p>Hermione was screaming as her eyes flew open. Severus was beside her, trying to calm her down. "Shhh, darling," Snape said soothingly. "Shhh.."</p><p>She felt him take her in his arms, and he rocked her like a child until she calmed down. She looked up at him puzzled, and then remembered where she was, and the year</p><p>"Oh, Severus!" Hermione cried. "You're alive! I dreamed that you were dead, and..." She hiccupped a few times, "Sorry. And I couldn't save you...and...and Voldemort killed me with the Elder wand. Oh, it was soo scary."</p><p>Severus sighed sadly. "I have had so many dreams like that, only you were in my place, or it was about my father beating me as a child. Or my wretched school days. I'm sorry to say that we are evenly matched that way."</p><p>Hermione couldn't help but giggle at that. Severus smiled. "Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. I know your life was a sad one."</p><p>Severus kissed her hand. "It's alright, love. You make it better. What do you say we go out, just you and me?"</p><p>Hermione's eyes brightened. "Okay. Where?"<br/>"It's a surprise."</p><p>"I love surprises. Will I like it?" Hermione asked, clapping her hands together excitedly.</p><p>Severus kissed her forehead and laid down next to her.</p><p>"Obviously," He said. "Now, come. You need your beauty rest, and I need to make my plans."</p><p>"This sounds like a big thing you're planning," She said, delighted by the prospect of going somewhere new and exciting.</p><p>"It is, just you wait."<br/>"I can't."</p><p>Severus merely chuckled and turned out the lights. When morning came, Hermione got ready for work, and they shared a lovely parting kiss before she left.</p><p>She received cards and flowers of all kinds that expressed love and devotion in the Victorian language of flowers. Severus wrote her several poems of his own, and they were all tender, and subtly erotic. Most of these came to her at home, but others came to her at work, and Parvarti blushed as she read one.</p><p>"Oh, wow....Gods, Hermione," Parvarti coughed. "The man definitely can write. I never knew he was into some of this stuff."</p><p>Hermione sighed. "Accio note." The note went flying towards her. Hermione read it, and giggled. "Oh, he's talking about the first night. That was...something else."</p><p>"It's always the quiet ones," Parvarti said, giggling. "Blaise hasn't nearly done half of the stuff Snape describes doing to you, and you doing to him. He must be quite the beast in bed."</p><p>Hermione blushed. "That's...that's soo not your business! Are you still going to Harry's for dinner?"</p><p>"Yes. You?"</p><p>"Yep. Harry is going to find it weird to be in the same room as Severus, but I think it will work out. At the very least, they won't be enemies any more."</p><p>Parvarti laughed, "Yeah, there is that. But, more working, less talking."</p><p>Hermione winked. "You got it, boss lady," and saluted. The two friends shared a laugh over that and worked on their case files and filed all of them away for once.</p><p>When work was done, Hermione got ready to go over to Harry Potter's, and decided to dress as casually as possible, considering that her new lover was a Slytherin at heart and always would be. Severus met her, dressed in black jeans and a suit coat over a silver button down shirt. They apparated to the Burrow, and awaited what would come with their arrival as they waited for Harry or Ginny to answer the door. They prayed that this reunion would go down well, because she didn't want to think of what would happen otherwise. It had to go well, it just had to...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Strange Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape's Pov...</p><p>Harry Potter answered the door, and he happily grabbed Hermione and hugged her. "Hey, Mione'! You look great. Ginny will be glad to see you."</p><p>Hermione broke apart from The Chosen One, and she said, "I will let you two talk. Does Ginny need my help in the kitchen?"</p><p>"Nah, she's fine. She has Fleur and Parvarti helping her. But you go relax, alright?" Harry said. She hugged Harry again and went inside.</p><p>When she went inside, Potter looked up at him and said, "I never thought I would see you again. I'm only sorry that my dad and his friends were such dicks to you in school. They aren't here to apologize but I am."</p><p>Potter stretched out his hand, and Snape looked down at it, as if unsure what to do with it at first. Then he shook the young man's hand.</p><p>Potter grinned broadly. "I..I accept your apology, Potter. Will you forgive me for taking it out on you while you were my student?" Snape asked.</p><p>Potter waved his hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge. Hell, I even gave my son your name as a middle name, so I already forgave you when you gave me those memories the night I almost died."</p><p>"That's big of you...Harry."<br/>"No problem, Severus."</p><p>The two wizards shared a laugh over that, and then the ice was broken between them at last. They went inside the Burrow, and witches and wizards who could not have been more apart during the second wizarding war came together in peace and reconciliation at long last...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Truth Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>The silence could have been cut with a knife as both Harry and Severus stepped into the house. Mrs. Weasley about fainted on the spot, and several Weasleys openly stared at the former potions teacher with a healthy dose of fear and skeptcism. Hermione had had enough of being treated like a second class citizen ever since their precious Ron died.</p><p>"What's the matter with all of you?!" She shouted. "Is this any way to treat a guest?"</p><p>"Well, one that's returned from the dead," George Weasley put in, grinning. "I think deserves some staring, don't you think?"</p><p>Hermione stood. "You know what? I'm tired of this <em>bullshit</em>. All of you cut me off ever since I wouldn't talk about your precious godsdamned brother, Ron. Do you know why?? Because I was griefstricken!"</p><p>"Hermione," Severus said soothingly. "I think you have proven your point."</p><p>She shook off his hand. "I became his friend at first because I was sorry for him, but he was an insensitive idiotic asshole from the beginning. It was my mistake for ever associating with you people to begin with! There is your eulogy, and--"</p><p>Molly Weasley's slap echoed across the dinner table, and everyone stared openmouthed at the two witches. Hermione punched Molly in the face, hard. She took one look around the table, and finally understood the disdain the Malfoys had for this family. She straightened her clothes, and grabbed her coat, and purse. With one final look, she left the Burrow, never to come back again. Severus followed her, and she wrenched out of his grip.</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you, darling?" He asked, hugging her.</p><p>"Later. I need to go to the Malfoys for a bit," Hermione explained. "Narcissa said to go to her if I just needed to get away from it all. I'm sorry, Severus. But that was all building up for years now, and I had to let it out. Do you forgive me?"</p><p>Severus smiled. "Of course. You go and relax, whatever you need. I'm here for you, you know that. I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Hermione disapparated on the spot, and was greeted by Draco. Draco was alone for once, no pesky wife, or lovers hanging about the place. He was in the livingroom watching some action movie, and eating icecream. He saw her, and patted the seat next to him.</p><p>"Okay, Granger," Draco said, handing her the spoon and cookies and cream. "Spill, and eat that ice cream. It looks like it's a night we'll both be needing it."</p><p>Hermione took a scoop and ate it, trying to ignore that a minute ago it had been in his mouth. "Well, I finally told the Weasleys exactly what I thought of them," She said, and then began to cry. She told him everything that had happened, and Draco didn't interrupt once. "...I'm actually pretty shocked to agree with your dad when he called them 'low level hicks pretending to be purebloods.' So, why are you watching Rambo and eating icecream in your pajamas?"</p><p>Draco sighed, and ate a few bites of icecream before answering. "Because Astoria is leaving me. Her cowardly sister confessed that I was cheating on her with not only Ashley but Nott. Thank the gods, we don't have kids, or this divorce is going to be messier than it is bound to get."</p><p>"So, why action films?"<br/>"Pardon?"</p><p>"Bloody action films. Why watch muggle violence instead of a comedy?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Draco unpaused the movie, and said, "Just watch. See, it's therapeutic for me to watch other people having a worse time than I am. But we can watch what you want, we have a ton of movies in this house."</p><p>Hermione picked a romantic comedy, and they shared icecream and soda together. They laughed like two girls, and Hermione looked at her watch. It was 3AM.</p><p>"Holy crap! It's really late."<br/>"So what? Stay the night."<br/>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Draco blew his hair out of his face, and said, "You're practically family, so yeah, it's totally cool." Draco yawned and stretched out his arms. "Night', Hermione."</p><p>"Good night, Draco."</p><p>Something unreadable flashed in Draco's eyes, and he shook his head, and paid attention to his movie. Hermione summoned a house elf, and she was shown to a guest room. She got ready for bed, and as soon as she hit the plush mattress, she was out like a light...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>The aftermath from the disastrous dinner party at the Weasleys was a grievous one, indeed. Only Harry seemed to side with her, because he understood what it was like to be an outcast, but it caused a serious rift in his marriage with Ginny, since she chose to side with her family. Harry had said that he wasn't picking sides, and Ginny had yelled back that he totally was, and he began to spend a lot of time with Draco, and they strangely enough became close friends as a result.</p><p>Hermione didn't like that Harry was carousing with other witches, since he had a child at home who was innocent in all of this, but it wasn't her marriage or life.</p><p>But the weird ironic thing was that just as her friend's lives were going down the toilet, her life was going very well for her. Tonight was the secret date, and he told her to wear the snake dress, because he had plans for it.</p><p>She had no idea where they were going, so when Severus arrived dressed in his teacher's frock coat and cloak, he took out one of her old school uniforms from her closet, and said, "Take this with you," He winked. "You will be needing it tonight."</p><p>"But what about earlier?"</p><p>"Oh, that," He transfigured his outfit to be a perfectly tailored black tuxedo. "I'm still going to wear the other outfit for later."</p><p>Hermione's heart beat fast at the smoldering look in his black eyes. She blushed. "And what will I be doing in detention, Professor?"</p><p>Severus grinned knowingly. "Whatever I see fit, Miss Granger. But that's for later. Are you ready to go?"</p><p>She nodded her head. They apparated to the Eiffel tower in Paris, France. The fireworks were blazing in the night sky above them, and before she knew what was happening, Severus knelt on one knee, and took her hands in hers.</p><p>"Severus!" She said breathlessly, putting a hand to her chest.</p><p>"I meant to do this over dinner and wine, but I couldn't wait," He confessed. "Over this past year, I have been overwhelmed with how much you and I have gone through together. I never thought..." He teared up, and then choked them back. "I never thought after Lily, that I would love again, that there would be that one witch out there who loves me for me, unconditionally. Hermione Granger, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"</p><p>Hermione couldn't breathe for a moment. She knew he would propose sooner or later, just not in this grand fashion.</p><p>Tears of happiness filled her eyes. "Yes..." She cleared her throat. "Yes, Severus, I will, of course, marry you."</p><p>Severus stood up, and crushed her to him. He was crying tears of happiness as well as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly. "I love you, witch," He said softly.</p><p>Hermione wiped at her tears. "I love you, too. My handsome wizard."</p><p>Severus grinned, but shook his head. "I certainly doubt that, but they say love is blind."</p><p>She socked him playfully in the chest. "Oh, no! I'm going to marry a troll, do save me," She teased. "Honestly, Sev. You really think you are ugly?"</p><p>"I know I'm no prize."<br/>"You are to me."<br/>"You are kind, for thinking so."</p><p>The fireworks were almost over as they looked over the night lights of Paris below them.</p><p>Severus kissed her temple, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Do you still want dinner?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, of course," She said. "Do kindly escort me on our date."</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>They apparated to a nice upscale restaurant, and had a lovely, romantic dinner. Then they walked around the city looking at sites and being two intellectuals, chatted endlessly about the rich history of the place in general.</p><p>When they apparated back to her flat, she asked about their little role play. Severus simply said, "I want to do that when we're both not so tired. Besides, I need my old classroom for that."</p><p>"We're not really going to Hogwarts for that, are we?" Hermione asked, curiously.</p><p>Severus winked. "Oh, yes we are. And you will serve your detention as promised."</p><p>Hermione blushed. "Is this about my lack of handing in my last essay, Professor?"</p><p>"Among other things," Severus said, making his stern teacher face. "You have been most naughty lately, and punishment is required, obviously."</p><p>They shared a laugh over that, and she said, "You're going to enjoy this too much, I think."</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. "Call it fulfilling your fantasies, but I think it's something we will both thoroughly enjoy."</p><p>Hermione lifted on her toes to kiss him, and he kissed her briefly. "Until Firday evening then," He said, bowing and kissing her hand. He parted from her, and turned on the spot. With a loud pop, he disapparated.</p><p>Hermione went inside her home, and couldn't keep herself from the giggles as she took out her old school uniform from her beaded bag. Whatever Severus had planned for their Friday night date, she would be game for it. She trusted him.</p><p>She looked down at her ring, and kissed it. She was engaged! She couldn't quite believe it, and yet she was. It would be a shame her parents wouldn't be there for her, but then again, so many people wouldn't be, of course. She supposed at this point that the Weasleys wouldn't be at the wedding as well, but the Malfoys knew lots of people, she would just have to talk to Narcissa about it.</p><p>She got ready for bed, and took her body pillow and pretended to snuggle with Severus. After that, she fell into a peaceful sleep, little knowing how stressful the wedding planning stages would be...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Serving "Detention"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>The potions classroom was completely deserted as she made her way down the dungeon steps to Severus's classroom. She always found the dungeon to be overly drafty, but it was even more so, because she had no panties on, as he demanded.</p><p>She knocked on the door, and Severus said, "Enter."</p><p>She knew this was part of the role play they were doing, but this felt like detention for real, because when she came in, she sat down at a desk nearest to the front, and Severus leaned over her desk, and said, "My, my, Miss Granger. This is the fourteenth time you have been insubordinate in class. What am I going to do with you?"</p><p>He was staring directly down at her using his best, stern Professor look. <em>Gods, why was this so damn hot??</em> "T--teach me a lesson, Professor," She replied.</p><p>Severus chuckled, and swept around to her back and tied a blindfold around her eyes. He stood her up, and led her over to his main desk. He turned her around so that she was leaning against his desk.</p><p>"I'm going to teach you to respect my rules, Miss Granger," Severus whispered in her ear, as his hand traveled down her sweater and cupped her breast inside of her bra.</p><p>His other hand crept down her stomach to underneath her skirt, and began stroking her bare pussy. "Hmm, no panties. Obviously, it is clear that you are capable of being obedient." He slapped her ass, which made her yelp. "But can you handle the lesson of coming only at my command?"</p><p>Hermione grinned. "Oh, do show me, Professor. Obviously, I have much to learn."</p><p>She heard a zipper being unzipped, and his cock teasing itself at her entrance. She gasped when he finally entered her, and he let out a low growl as he began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, and then faster and faster. Severus ripped off her blindfold and then switched her around so that she had to wrap her legs around him as he pounded in and out of her mercilessly, kissing her roughly.</p><p>They reached their climaxes soon after, at almost the same time, and when they were done, Severus spanked her, and growled, "I think more discipline is required, but elsewhere."</p><p>Hermione giggled, and said, "Sorry, but that was hot. I loved it, you giving me detention. If I had known it was going to be this fun I would have misbehaved more in school."</p><p>Severus chuckled, and zipped and buttoned himself up. She hopped off of his old desk. "It's a shame we can't stay longer. This was a lot of fun."</p><p>Severus's eyes glinted with mischief. "Yes, but we should get back soon. Narcissa wants to see you bright and early."</p><p>"Uh oh," Hermione said, sighing. "What did you say to her?"</p><p>"Simply that we are engaged now, and she was so excited. She insisted on doing the planning," He said, as he locked the door behind him.</p><p>They went out to the courtyard, where no one was out and about late at night, except for Filch, the old squib caretaker.</p><p>They held hands and apparated to her flat in London. "I will see you later at the Malfoys," Severus said. "Just try not to let Narcissa drive you crazy, but she loves planning parties, especially weddings. Have fun tomorrow. I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>They shared a brief kiss and Hermione went inside her flat and got ready for bed. She turned in early, and tried to prepare herself for Narcissa Malfoy's way of planning everything to the last detail, but of course, nothing could have prepared her for the next two months of stressful planning ahead of her...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Wedding Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>Just as Severus had warned, Narcissa Malfoy went into full crazy wedding planner mode early the next morning. Draco was dragged along as well, and after coffee, and breakfast, they went to every shop to look for 'the perfect dress.'</p><p>After four stores, Draco said, "Mum, why doesn't she just wear yours? It was beautiful and all of that jazz."</p><p>Narcissa looked at her son with shock, and said, "Because it's not <em>my</em> wedding, dear. Hermione has her own style from mine, don't you, dear?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, and said, "Well, yes, but I would love to see it."</p><p>"No problem, I have pics right here," Draco said, and brought it up on his smartphone. It was a lacy, full ballroom gown with a ruffled train on it.</p><p>"It's beautiful, Narcissa."</p><p>"Would you want something similar, Hermione?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "Great, because there is a strapless one in the showroom there and you absolutely must try it on."</p><p>Hermione tried it on, and it was perfect, because it laced up in the back, and made her feel like a Princess.</p><p>She showed it off before Draco and Mrs. Malfoy, and Draco whispered in her ear, "I am insanely jealous of my godfather right now. You look absolutely beautiful, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione blushed, not because it wasn't flattering, but it was because of how he said it. He stepped away from her, and the moment passed. They bought the dress and all of the accessories, and Narcissa chatted endlessly about the wedding and what should be done.</p><p>She thanked the gods Draco was there, because otherwise she really would have been driven crazy. But still, Draco's behavior earlier disturbed her. He was never overtly sentimental towards her, but she could feel like his heart was breaking as she planned her wedding.</p><p>She kept her misgivings to herself, but what she didn't realize is what would happen on the day of her wedding after all of the crazy planning and stress...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Difficult Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Months Later...</p><p>Hermione's Pov...</p><p>The sun shone brightly through her curtains as Hermione woke in her guest bed in Malfoy manor. Breakfast was served in bed by the house elves, and she couldn't wait to be married and begin her life with the wizard she loved.</p><p>A knock sounded on the door, and she answered it. Narcissa and some of her friends came in and they began fussing with her appearance, and after much primping, and styling and putting on the dress, Hermione felt nervous to be in front of so many people.</p><p>"Do I look alright, Cissa?" Hermione asked, fidgeting with one of the ruffles on her dress. "I'm doing the right thing, right?"</p><p>Narcissa hugged her, and patted her face. "Of course you are, dear. You're just getting cold feet is all, it happens to every bride. And for the record, you look beautiful."</p><p>Hermione took one last look at her reflection, and carefully headed downstairs. Lucius Malfoy greeted her warmly and said, "You look like an angel, Hermione, truly. Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes, I think so."<br/>"Good. Let's get to it."</p><p>He took her hand, and led her to the apparition point. Narcissa held her husband's other hand, and they apparated to the seaside estate where Draco was married not too long ago. Guests were already arriving, but everyone was being kept away from her until she walked down the aisle.</p><p><em>A Thousand Years</em> began playing in the chapel and the double doors opened. The chapel was filled to the brim with witches and wizards, and lots of media vultures ready to cover this very important wedding. Lucius kept her feet steady as he escorted her down the aisle. Harry and Draco stood up with Severus and all of Hermione's nervousness washed away when she saw him.</p><p>They stared at each other, and she barely heard what the priest was saying as she looked up into Severus's eyes. She said her vows, and he said his, and then the priest asked if there was anyone who didn't think this wedding should take place, speak now, or forever hold their tongue.</p><p>"I have a reason," Draco spoke up, which drew shocked gasps from everyone.</p><p>He stepped forward, and fell to his knees before Hermione, crying. "Hermione, <em>please</em>. Please don't marry him. I love you, I've always loved you. Don't you understand that all those times in school that I teased you, I was trying so hard to tell you what I felt, and couldn't."</p><p>"Why, you insolent little brat!" Lucius shouted. "How <em>dare</em> you ruin this wedding!"</p><p>"Really, dad?! What about all of those times you discouraged me from 'pursuing the mudblood,' is how you phrased it, I think," Draco snarled. "But it doesn't matter now. I'm sorry, Hermione, Uncle. I just...I had to try. But if you love him..."</p><p>"I do, Draco," Hermione said, after a long time of silence. "I care about you like a brother, but I love Severus. I...I'm sorry, Draco."</p><p>Draco left and walked out of that chapel so dejected and torn that for the briefest moment, she considered going after him, but when she turned to face Severus she said, "I choose you, Severus Snape. You and you alone."</p><p>He cried and kissed her hands. "Thank you. You may continue, priest."</p><p>The wedding continued without any further delay and the rest of the day passed by in a blur. When they were finally snuggled up in bed together after the reception, Hermione said tiredly, "I can't believe Draco nearly destroyed our wedding."</p><p>Severus sighed, and idly ran his fingers through her hair as they lay in bed. "I can. I have seen it in his mind for months now, which is why I reacted the way I did at his wedding. I thought he might have done something to you, but I'm shocked that he would try to sabotage our wedding just to make his feelings known."</p><p>Hermione sighed. "I know. It's sad, but I don't regret my choice. I love you, Severus."</p><p>"And I love you, witch."</p><p>They shared a heartfelt passionate kiss then, filled with promise and love for many years to come. The two lovers, once too afraid to love, and get past the demons in their past lives, now were  filled with purpose and life as they came together in love at last...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The End</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>